La Harpe qui jouait toute seule
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: A l'ombre d'un futur au yeux violets, première partie : La Harpe qui jouait toute seule. Nina Flintey est une jeune sorcière issue d'une bonne famille, qui intègre Poudlard pour la première fois cette année. Mais Nina a un secret : elle a le Troisième Œil absolu... Temps du Trio d'Or, amitié Hermione/OC, amitié Harry/Ron/Hermione/OC. Friendship, adventure, fantasy, Harry Potter.
1. Le train du Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient J. ainsi que l'ensemble de ses personnages (mais ça vous le savez déjà)

 **Avertissement :** le personnage de Nina Flintey est ma création et par conséquent, ma propriété. Je ne tolérai aucun plagiat. Merci.

 **Note :** Cette fiction se divise en sept parties, chacune suivant une année d'apprentissage à Poudlard de l'héroïne, Nina. Voici la première partie, nommée "La Harpe qui jouait toute seule" et qui suivra la première année de Nina à l'école de magie. Le cours de cette fiction sera basée sur les événements d'Harry Potter, année par année. Chaque année de Nina sera une nouvelle partie de cette grande fiction, et donc, une nouvelle fiction sur mon site (mais qui fera partie d'un plus grand ensemble).

 **Rated :** Pour cette première partie, la fiction sera rated K+. Si toutefois un chapitre déroge à la règle, je me ferai un point d'honneur à vous prévenir au préalable. Aussi, pour les partis suivantes, le rating changera sûrement. Mais encore une fois, vous serez prévenu.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 _A l'ombre d'un futur au yeux violets_  
Première partie

 **La Harpe qui jouait toute seule.  
** Première année

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le train du Poudlard Express**

* * *

La maison était en effervescence. D'extérieur, c'était une belle bâtisse anglaise, de campagne, quand on peut en voir dans les romans d'amour de Jane Austen. Elle devait être très lumineuse, au vue des nombreuses fenêtres.

Mais à l'intérieur, c'était la panique. Totale et complète. Les quelques domestiques couraient partout sous les directives angoissées de la maitresse de maison, Mrs Flintey.

Mrs Flintey était une femme angoissée de nature. Petite et plantureuse, elle aimait mettre ses formes en valeurs par de longues robes brillantes et échancrées. Ses cheveux blonds et épais étaient toujours plaqués en arrière en un chignon parfait. Mais aujourd'hui, des mèches rebelles s'en échappaient pour venir caresser les lignes délicates de sa mâchoire.

Mrs Flintey restait tout de même une belle femme, aux traits doux et effacés, mais trop souvent déformés par l'anxiété.

-Nan, les valises des enfants dans le grand hall, voyons Anna, réfléchissez !

Elle se tordit les mains, regarda sa montre et poussa un grand devaient être à la gare de King's Cross dans une heure et elle avait l'impression que rien n'était prêt.

Elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

Mr Flintey était l'inverse de sa femme. Grand et mince, il aimait se fondre dans l'ombre, les lèvres toujours cripées sur sa pipe recourbée. Sans verser un regard à sa femme, il lui intima :

-Arrêtez de crier sur les domestiques, Camille. Votre salive ne les fera pas avancer plus vite.

Il rajusta ses lunettes et lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de repartir. Camille poussa un soupir et déida de se rendre dans le hall, où l'attendait ses enfants. Là, au moins, elle serait utile.

Elle descendit les escaliers en refaisant son chignon d'un geste rapide et professionnel.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle fut assailli par une multitude de sensations. D'abord, il y avait du bruit. Un brouhaha de gens qui couraient, qui déposaient à grand fracas des valises pleines, qui s'appelaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans un concerts de voix et de conversations .

Ensuite, le vent. Beaucoup trop de vent, un souffle froid et la faisait trembloter dans sa robe d'été.

Elle vit tout de suite que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et laissaient passer l'air frais de dehors. Un peu agacée, elle sortit sa baguette et ferma les battants d'un geste rapide.

Et seulement après, elle identifia une légère odeur de brulé. Elle se retourna vers ses enfants. Les deux plus agés venaient de faire cramer un rideau à l'aide de leurs baguettes magiques et riait un peu jaune devant le trou causé dans le délicat tissu.

Enervée, elle se dirigea vers eux.

-Caïn ! Alexandre !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, l'air un peu paniqué :

-Désolée Maman, dit le plus grand, on testait juste l'un des nouveaux sorts du livre de sortilège de notre année...

Camille Flintey regarda ses enfants d'un air franchement mécontent.

Caïn et Alexandre étaient jumeaux, mais Caïn était légèrement plus grand, Alexandre légèrement plus carré. Tout deux entraient dans leur septième et dernière année de Poudlard et rien que d'y penser, Camille sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Tout deux avaient hérités des cheveux dorés de leur mère et de la haute silouette distinguée de leur père. Les yeux bleus et rieurs, leur manières désinvoltes, mais élégantes en toute chose, faisaient d'eux de jeunes personnes dotées d'un charisme indiscutable (et ils le savaient !).

Camille se sentait pleine de fierté à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle était mère de deux garçons beaux et pleins d'assurance, doués en magie comme en parole, promis à un bel avenir.

Elle sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil, tant elle était émue de les voir partir pour la dernière fois pour l'Ecole des Sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, ils étaient vieux de toute façon, dit-elle en désignant les rideaux.

Les yeux humides, elle rajusta leurs habits Moldus du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Comme elle trouvait ces vêtements laids ! Les Moldus n'avaient aucun sens vestimentaire. Ces pantalons en "jean" qui tombaient à moitié sur les fesses, ces sweat-shirts aux couleurs maussades qui faisaient pauvre... Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir des garçons à qui un sac poubelle allait.

-Maman, dit Alexandre, ne pleure pas... Ce n'est rien, tu sais.

-Oui, mais tout de même... Votre dernière année...

-On va en profiter à fond, promis Maman, jura Caïn.

-Concentrez-vous sur vos ASPICS. Vous devez absolument les réussir, si vous voulez entrez au Ministère...

-Maman, c'est Caïn qui veut entrer au Ministère, pas moi.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas travailler !

-Mais tu sais Maman, reprit Caïn, nos études ne vont pas s'arrêter à la fin de l'année. Moi, il y a de nombreux examens que je dois passer si je veux devenir Auror, encore de longues années d'études m'attendent !

-Pareil pour moi ! Renchérit Alexandre. Je ne deviendrai pas fabricant de baguettes en un jour !

Camille hocha doucement la tête. Elle se doutait qu'elle était ridicule, à pleurer ainsi, mais c'était toujours pareil. A chaque année qui passait, elle voyait ses enfants grandir et elle devenir plus vieille. Un jour, songea-t-elle, ils seront tous partis de la maison et alors, je ne servirai plus à rien.

Cette pensée l'effraya plus que tout. Elle secoua la tête : Allons. Ils ne sont pas prêt de tous quitter la maison :

-Où est votre soeur ?

-Dans sa chambre je crois.

Camille embrassa une dernière fois ses enfants et partit en directin de l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre de sa petite dernière.

Elle gravit le plus rapidement possible les escaliers, tout en essayant de rester digne.

Elle arriva devant la chambre de sa fille, une porte toute blanche avec seulement une inscription en lettres noires élégamment gravées dans le bois :

" _Nina Flintey_ "

Camille frappa doucement. Personne ne lui répondit, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même après quelques secondes. Camille entra doucement dans la chambre de sa fille.

C'était une pièce carrée, aux angles arrondis, aux murs peints en vert pâle et aux rideaux dorés. Un épais tapis blanc s'étalait sur le sol, dans lequel s'enfonçaient les pieds d'un lit en bois noir. Sur le lit aux draps à l'effigie des Harpies de Holyhead, était assise une jeune fille, d'à peine onze ans.

Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient rabattus sur son visage et elle tenait un lettre entre ses mains.

-Chérie ? Chuchota Camille.

Sa fille ne répondit pas. Camille fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle s'approcha de sa benjamine et lui saisit les mains. La petite fille ne lui rendit pas son regard, fixant obstinément ses mains.

-Chérie, prête pour ta rentrée ?

La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux. Camille lui caressa doucement les front, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le trouble que lui inspiraient les grands yeux violets de sa fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, dit enfin l'enfant. Je suis parfaitement prête. Je me demandai juste dans quelle maison j'allais être envoyée.

-La même que celle de tes frères je pense.

Nina Flintey fronça les sourcils. Camille se dit que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Si Nina avait des doutes sur la maison où elle allait être envoyée, c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle ne serait pas dans la même maison que celle de ses frères.

-Maman, si je ne suis pas dans la même maison que Caïn et Alex, tu m'aimeras toujours ?

-Mais bien sûr mon coeur ! Comment pourrai-je ne plus t'aimer ?

Camille serra son enfant contre elle.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre sa dernière parfois, mais elle était sa seule et unique fille.

Nina Flintey était un être particulier, rare en son genre. Oh, bien sûr, c'était une sorcière, une Sang-Pur, bien entendu, mais elle avait un plus qu'aucun sorcier de son âge n'avait.

Elle avait le Troisième Oeil.

C'était ce qu'on avait dit à Camille lorsque Nina était née, sans un cri, les yeux grands ouverts. On lui avait dit qu'elle était un être particulier, qu'il était possible qu'elle soit même l'unique de ce genre depuis des siècles.

Au début, Camille n'y avait pas prêté garde. Ce n'était qu'un nourisson qui avait besoin d'une maman, que ses frères adoraient déjà. Mais à chaque fois que Camille rencontrait le regard de sa fille, ce regard violet si intense, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Comme si autre chose de plus grand, de plus puissant la regardait à travers les yeux de son bébé. Au fur et à mesure que Nina grandissait, son pouvoir se manifestait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Au début, ce n'était rien, juste de petites intuitions, sur la météo par exemple. Et au fil des années, les intuitions devinrent des images, des sensations, des rêves.

-J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille si le Choixpeau décidait de m'envoyer ailleurs, reprit Nina avec un léger sourire.

-Je t'aimerai, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

Camille l'embrassa sur le front et la prit par la main.

Sa fille sauta du lit. Elle allait être petite, comme sa mère, petite et menue. Ses épais cheveux étaient un parfait mélange de ceux ce ses deux parents. D'un blond foncé presque châtain, mais aux reflets dorés. Elle tenait sa peau très blanche de son père et ses longs cils noirs de sa mère.

-Dis Maman, comment les Moldus font pour ne pas trouver Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers.

-Oh, ils la voient ! Mais ils ont l'impression que c'est juste une vieille ruine.

-Ah bon.

Nina était comme ça. Elle ne s'étonnait de rien. Comment être surpris lorsque les moindres replis de l'avenir vous sont dévoilés si vous le souhaitez ?

Elles arrivèrent dans le hall. Caïn et Alexandre étaient assis sur leurs valises et attendaient sagement que leur mère ramène leur petite sœur adorée :

-Alors Nina ? Prête pour ta rentrée ?

-Alors quoi ? Répondit-elle au tac-à-tac. Oui, bien sûr que je suis prête.

-Ahah, notre petite sœur qui fait son entrée à Poudlard !

-On te présentera tout le monde, tu vas voir !

Nina sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Elle adorait ses frères, mais elle espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas trop la coller.

-Nina, dit soudain la voix grave d'Andrew Flintey. Tu as pensé à prendre tes lunettes ?

Elle sortit lesdits objets de sa poche et les posa sur son nez, l'air résigné. Son père s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules :

-Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore dans sa lettre : tu ne dois en aucun cas les enlever. Tu entends Nina ? Jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lire l'avenir tant que tu es à Poudlard.

-Oui Papa.

-Et tu ne dois pas en parler, rajouta sa mère.

-Ne pas enlever mes lunettes. Ne pas parler du Troisième Œil. Vous m'avez déjà dit ça cent fois !

Nina n'était pas énervée. Juste un peu lasse. Elle avait hâte que l'année scolaire commence, qu'elle puisse se détacher de sa famille.

Elle avait envie de prendre de la hauteur, de sentir l'air frais lui caresser le cou et embrouiller ses cheveux.

-Allons-y ! Nous allons être en retard.

Chacun se saisit de sa valise et ils mirent tous en cercle autour du Portoloin d'intérieur, un chandelier en argent. Chaque membre de la famille posa un doigt sur le métal froid et le décompte commença.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Tout se mit à tourner, un crochet invisible saisit chacun au nombril et l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les toilettes Moldus de la gare de King's Cross.

-Pouah, je déteste cet endroit, s'exclama Camille. Les Moldus n'ont aucun sens de la propreté !

-Oui, eh bien, qu'y puis-je si le quai 9"3/4 n'est pas accessible par Portoloin ? S'agaça Andrew.

-Je ne disais pas cela dans le but de vous faire culpabiliser cher ami ! Ma parole, vous prenez tout pour vous...

Andrew haussa les épaules et rembourra sa pipe. Toute la famille Flintey sortit, encombrée de ses grosses valises et se dirigea vers la barrière qui séparait les voies Moldu 9 et 10. Les Moldus en question se retournaient sur leur passage d'un air ahuri.

Pourquoi diable ces gens-là, à l'air pourtant respectable, se baladaient-ils avec deux cages contenant des hiboux ?

Caïn et Alexandre leur auraient répondu que premièrement, ce n'était pas de vulgaires "hiboux", c'étaient un hibou d'Abyssinie et une Strix Varia, une chouette rayée, autrement dit, des messagers de première qualité, et que deuxièmement, ces "hiboux" avaient des noms : Icare, appartenant à Caïn et Pégase, propriété d'Alexandre.

Nina avait demandé pour son entrée à Poudlard un chat, qui dormait pour l'instant au fond d'un panier qu'elle portait dans se bras.

C'était une magnifique bête, un chat Bombay provenant d'Amérique, au poil noir et brillant et aux yeux dorés, que Nina avait absolument tenu à appeler Pluton.

La famille Flintey se trouva bien vite en face de la barrière. Nina avait souvent accompagné ses frères lors de leur précédentes rentrée et ne se démonta pas face à l'étrange apparence du passage vers la gare des sorciers.

Soudain, Camille se mit à chuchoter très vite :

-Vite, vite, dépêchez-vous, je vois la famille Weasley arriver ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de voir leurs petites faces constellées de taches de rousseurs !

Bien que gênée par la conduite peu respectueuse de sa mère, Nina ne dit rien. Caïn et Alexandre se mirent à courir vers la barrière et la passèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux.

Andrew passa à son tour, puis Camille prit la main de sa fille pour qu'elles y aillent ensemble. Mais Nina se dégagea doucement :

-Je voudrais y aller seule.

Et s'en prendre d'élan, elle alla à la rencontre du métal en marchant. Camille sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais refoulant son chagrin, elle passa la porte.

De l'autre côté, Nina s'affairait. En essayant de ne pas perdre ses frères et son père de vue, elle tentait de rencontrer un maximum de regards, de fixer un maximum de visages dans sa mémoire.

Là, il y avait un garçon joufflu qui tenait dans sa main un crapaud. Elle frissonna : elle avait horreur de tout ce qui était visqueux.

Ici, elle pouvait apercevoir un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, avec des dreadlocks, qui tenait une sorte de grande boite.

Ses frères saluèrent un petit groupe de jeunes gens de leur âge qui discutaient sur le quai et se joignirent à eux. Nina se retrouva seule avec ses parents.

Son père la saisit par l'épaule.

-Viens. Allons mettre ta valise dans un compartiment.

Camille soulagea sa fille du panier contenant Pluton et ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. La plupart des compartiments étaient encore vides, les enfants disant au revoir à leurs parents sur le quai.

Andrew monta la valise de sa fille sur le filet destiné aux bagages dans un des compartiments et Camille déposa Pluton sur la banquette. Nina jeta un regard à l'horloge : onze heure moins cinq.

Sa mère s'adressa à elle :

-Tes frères vont t'accompagner pour tes premiers jours, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

Nina se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de lui rétorquer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait : être seule. Ou du moins, être sans ses frères.

-D'accord mon bébé ?

-Maman... Je ne suis plus un bébé...

Camille ressentit ce picotement dans les yeux et préféra se taire. Andrew prit la parole à son tour :

-Ma fille. Écoutes. A ton arrivé, après la répartition, ton directeur de maison viendra te voir pour te donner des instruction relatives à ton Troisième Neil. Tu devras bien l'écouter et lui obéir, d'accord ?

-Je ne suis plus un bébé Papa...

-Je te le dis parce que je connais tes frères et je n'ai pas envie que tu réagisses comme eux. Bref. N'oublies pas Nina. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, sauf aux professeurs. Aucun élève ne doit savoir que tu as le Troisième Œil absolu. Tu entends bien Nina ?

-Oui Papa.

-Et si jamais un élève en prend connaissance et commence à te harceler pour avoir connaissance des examens avant tout le monde ou ce genre de demandes stupides, tu dois immédiatement en parler à ton directeur de maison.

-Oui Papa.

Ils avaient déjà eut cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Un sifflement retentit sur le quai. Le train allait partir.

-Bon. Au revoir Nina.

Andrew l'embrassa. Camille se jeta à son cou pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Écris nous vite, chérie, très vite, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui...

Nina avait hâte que ses parents s'en aillent. Un deuxième coup de sifflet se fit entendre.

"Les parents sont priés de descendre du train, s'il vous plaît !"

Camille lâcha sa fille à regrets et la regarda, les yeux humides :

-Oh non, tu n'es plus mon bébé...

-Camille, nous devons y aller...

Camille sortit de la cabine, en jetant un dernier regard à Nina. Andrew s'attarda dans la cabine pour dire un dernier mot à sa fille :

-Et n'oublie pas. Tu es une Sang-Pur.

Et le silence s'installa dans la cabine. Enfin, le silence, ponctué des sifflements du train, des bruits de conversations des enfants dans le couloir, et des appels des parents sur le quai. Nina jeta un regard. Les adultes faisaient de grands gestes d'adieu à leurs enfants. Elle vit sa mère et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

Elle sentit que le train s'ébranlait et elle vit les visage de ses parents glisser glisser, puis disparaître. C'est-y-est. Elle était en route pour Poudlard. L'école des sorciers.

Elle ferma la porte du compartiment et se laissa retomber sur la banquette. Pluton sortit de son panier et commença à venir frotter sa tête contre le bras de Nina. Elle le caressa et il vint se blottir sur ses jambes.

Un grand calme envahit Nina. Pas l'indifférence dont elle faisait habituellement preuve, mais une tranquillité d'âme profonde et sereine.

La bulle éclata, lorsque soudain, Caïn et Alexandre entrèrent avec grand fracas dans le compartiment, accompagnés de leurs amis :

-Déjà occupé, fit l'un d'entre eux.

-Eh ! Mais c'est Ninou ! S'écria Alexandre.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, protesta calmement Nina.

-C'est votre sœur ?

-Yep ! Acquiesça Caïn. Alors, reprit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur, comment tu trouves le train ?

-Apparemment pas assez grand puisque tu es là et pas ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

-Ouh, de mauvaise humeur ? La taquina Alexandre en s'asseyant à son tour.

Nina leva les yeux. A travers ses lunettes, on voyait clairement l'étrange couleur de ses yeux. Un des amis de ses frères fronça même les sourcils, troublé, en les apercevant.

-Non, répondit-elle. J'aimerai juste être seule.

D'un même mouvement, Caïn et Alexandre se levèrent et levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence :

-Ok d'accord, on s'en va ! Rirent-ils.

Ils entraînèrent leurs amis, mais Caïn s'attarda :

-Je vous rejoins !

Il se tourna vers Nina :

-Tu sais Nina, c'est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses. Mais entre nous, tu sais bien que le Choixpeau t'enverra à Serpentard. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'inquiéter Maman avec ça. Tu seras dans la même maison que nous, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Il partit. Nina pinça les lèvres. Sa mère avait dû lui dire qu'elle lui avait demandé ça en le croisant dans le couloir du train. Caïn était persuadé qu'elle irait à Serpentard, comme ses parents et comme ses frères. La seule personne à ne pas en être convaincu, c'était elle.

Et elle sentait bien que ça allait être un problème.

* * *

Pluton se blottit contre Nina, qui regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Les paysages défilaient à toute allure, dans une peinture abstraite de traits et de couleurs floues. Elle entendait les conversations étouffés des élèves qui n'étaient pas dans leurs compartiments et qui erraient dans les couloirs à la recherche d'amis, ou d'une quelconque distraction.

Seule, avec pour seule compagnie son chat, Nina réfléchissait. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment concernant sa répartition.

Comment ses frères allaient réagir si jamais elle n'était pas envoyé à Serpentard ? Elle savait qu'ils l'adoraient et elle le leur rendait bien, mais la considérons-ils toujours comme… faisant partie de la famille ?

Sa mère était élève à Serpentard, son père aussi. Quant à ses frères, ils méprisaient les autres maisons au point de ne vouloir adresser la parole qu'à des Serpentards, en tout cas en des termes sympathiques.

Et si elle, Nina, dérogeait à cette règle ? Et si elle n'était pas envoyé à Serpentard, comme tous les autres membres de sa famille ?

Elle gratta distraitement Pluton derrière les oreilles, son regard violet plongé dans le vide. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'avenir, il était son compagnon depuis sa naissance.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec ses rêves prémonitoires et ses visions intempestives. Elle avait appris à contrôler ce pouvoir phénoménal et surtout, elle avait appris à ne pas s'en servir.

A laisser le hasard faire les choses.

« Hasard et avenir sont inextricablement liés. L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. En regardant le futur, tu peux le modifier de manière totalement aléatoire ou au contraire, tu peux le changer en ne le regardant pas. C'est à toi de démêler le nécessaire, la vérité et l'urgence. »

C'était ce que lui disait son psychomage. La situation valait-elle la peine de jeter à coup d'œil à l'avenir ?

Il lui suffisait d'enlever ses lunettes. Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un tout petit mouvement de doigts. Nina hésita.

Non, elle ne devait pas. Ce qu'elle allait voir influencerait certainement son attitude lors de son passage sous le Choixpeau. Et si elle ne devait pas modifier une chose, c'était le déroulement de sa cérémonie de la Répartition. C'était un risque qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre, car cela avait des répercussions sur l'ensemble de sa scolarité et donc, sur sa vie.

Et Nina ne voulait pas que sa vie soit tracée. Alors, elle laisserait faire le hasard. Du moins pour cette fois.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nina ne sursauta pas. Elle l'avait senti, une seconde avant.

Ses lunettes lui permettait de ne pas avoir des visions en continu, mais elles ne filtraient pas les minuscules prémonitions dont Nina faisait preuves à longueur de temps. Ainsi, elle ne sursautait jamais, rattrapait les objets qui tombaient avec des réflexes surprenants, ouvrait les portes avant même que l'on frappe, et pressentait la météo avec une précision incroyable.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait trois jeunes hommes, d'une quinzaine d'années environ. Nina les détailla du regard en une fraction de seconde :

Le premier était grand, même très grand pour son âge, large d'épaule, impressionnant. Ses yeux bruns/verts luisaient avec gentillesse.

Le deuxième, plus petit, plus trapu, remit avec gêne une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière une oreille décollée.

Le troisième, de taille moyenne arborait un visage inexpressif derrière sa frange brune.

-Oups, déjà occupé... Désolés, s'excusa le grand brun, première année ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans le quitter des yeux, avec son regard placide. Le garçon sembla mal à l'aise.

-Euh, eh bien on...

-On va y aller ! Lança le garçon au visage atone.

Ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus sous le regard tranquille de Nina. Elle passa la main sur son jean délavé et reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

Le futur... Le futur lui appartenait. Elle était jeune et puissante, elle avait la vie devant elle. Elle faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, l'année des rencontres et des connaissances commençait. Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle elle serait envoyé.

Au fond d'elle même, elle savait bien que ses frères et ses parents l'aimeraient toujours, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu.

Elle décida de se bouger un peu. Le train filait à présent à travers les magnifiques paysage du pays anglais. De grandes plaines verdoyantes qui ondulaient sous la brise encore chaude de ce début de mois de septembre se succédaient à une vitesse folle en un tourbillon de vert et de brun. On aurait dit un tableau abstrait, des milliers de touches de couleurs appliqués à la va-vite par une fièvre artistique divine.

Nina se leva et Pluton sauta sur son épaule pour l'accompagner à l'extérieur du compartiment. Elle sortit avec son chat. Dans le couloir, les mouvements du train se faisaient plus perceptibles et le sol tanguait quelque peu. Elle pouvait entendre des échos de conversations étouffés, provenant du fond du couloir. Sûrement des élèves qui se dégourdissaient un peu les jambes.

Depuis combien de temps le train était-il parti ? Une heure ? Pas plus. Nina soupira. Encore six heures de trajet pour arriver à l'école de sorcellerie et si elle ne trouvait personne à qui parler, elle allait de voir les passer toute seule.

Pluton miaula.

-Oh tais-toi, le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu comptes pas vraiment comme une personne. On va chercher quelqu'un de civilisé avec qui entamer un conversation intéressante et qui possible ait notre âge. Enfin le mien. Vu que toi, t'es un chat. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi...

Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire et partit à droite. Beaucoup de portes de compartiments étaient fermées mais on pouvait voir leurs occupants à travers les vitres. Elle passa devant un compartiment turbulent où s'agitaient deux garçons roux qui se ressemblaient en tous points, probablement des jumeaux, ainsi que le garçon au dreadlocks rencontré précédemment sur le quai et une jeune fille à la peau noires et au joli sourire.

Dans un autre, elle aperçut les jeunes hommes de toute à l'heure,qui s'extasiaient devant un balai apparemment flambant neuf.

A un moment, elle se retrouva face à trois garçons de son âge. Le plus petit avait les cheveux blond platine plaqués en arrière et un visage pointu. Les deux plus grand ressemblaient à des enfants de gorille.

L'un des autres avantages de son Troisième Œil, était qu'elle pouvait aisément deviner l'identité de chacun, et lorsqu'elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, cela pouvait même jusqu'à "voire" son passé, ses peurs, ses souhaits et bien entendu, son futur.

Elle faisait extrêmement attention à ce que cela ne se produise jamais, mais même lorsqu'elle portait des lunettes, elle avait tendance à deviner le nom de la personne en face d'elle, si du moins on lui en avait parlé un minimum auparavant.

Cette fois, elle reconnut en la personne du garçon blond, l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré, malgré le fait qu'ils devaient être cousins éloignés.

Elle se plaqua contre la paroi du train pour laisser passer le trio, les détaillant de ses yeux violets et continua son exploration lorsqu'ils furent passés.

Elle arriva à côté d'un compartiment dans lequel discutait deux garçons de son âge, un à la chevelure flamboyante et l'autre aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes.

Nina s'immobilisa, choquée. C'était lui. Harry Potter. Le garçon qui avait survécut. Une légende à lui tout seul. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il avait son âge et qu'il ferait probablement sa scolarité avec elle.

Sa mère lui en parlait souvent, lui racontant comment, au plus jeune de son âge, le petit bébé Potter avait détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauvant ainsi le monde des sorciers d'une ère de terreur.

Il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'un bébé. Plutôt d'un adolescent mal nourri, petit et maigre, les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes cassées. Mais il avait l'air heureux d'être là, riant avec le garçon aux taches de rousseur.

Nina lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et reconnut immédiatement en lui le benjamin des Weasley, Ronald. Son père appelait souvent Arthur Weasley le "Défenseur incompris des Moldus" sur un ton ironique. Apparemment, le père Weasley trouvait les moldus un peu trop passionnants aux vues des convenances des familles de sang pur et très souvent, la famille se faisait remarquer pour son excentricité ou même, de manière plus injuste, sa pauvreté.

Ici, Nina ne voyait que deux jeunes garçons heureux de leur prochaine rentrée, insouciants. Nina sentit quelque chose remuer en son for-intérieur. Un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'avenir de ces deux garçons.

Son estomac gronda soudain. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, anxieuse à l'idée d'arriver à Poudlard le soir même.

Elle se détourna de la vitre du compartiment et entendit un peu plus loin une voix la voix grésillante d'une vieille dame.

Ça devait être la vendeuse de bonbons dont lui avait parlé ses frères. Elle se dirigea vers le chariot à friandises. Peut-être n'en avait-elle jamais vu autant rassemblées en un aussi petit espace.

-Que voulez-vous jeune fille ? Chevrota la vieille d'un ton gentil.

Nina hésita :

-Euh... je vais vous prendre...

Son amour pour le chocolat l'emporta :

-Deux sachets de chocogrenouilles, s'il vous plaît.

Elle paya le prix demandé, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna : une fille de son âge examinait le chariot avec suspicion. Elle arborait une chevelure brune absolument extraordinaire, dont les boucles s'évadaient sur ses épaules, s'ourlaient autour de son visage et dont le volume la faisait sans doute plus grande qu'elle ne l'était réellement et des dents très blanches

-Excusez-moi madame, dit-elle à la vendeuse, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

Elle désigna du doigts des bonbons enroulés dans du papier orange.

-Des Patacitrouilles ma chérie.

La jeune fille eut une moue d'incompréhension. Nina devina aussitôt qu'elle devait être une Sang-de-Bourbe, une Née-Moldue.

Pourtant, la fille n'avait pas l'air stupide, ou effrayée. Elle se saisit d'un emballage, le regarda sous toutes les coutures et demanda combien il coûtait.

-10 Noise ma chérie.

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir 10 petite pièces de cuivre, qu'elle tendit à la vieille dame. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Nina, qui la fixait de ses yeux violets.

-Tu n'en prend qu'une ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait qu son père réprouverait très fort qu'elle parle à une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle éprouvait un sentiment de sympathie pour cette jeune sorcière – car oui, s'en était une-, qui semblait bien décidé à faire sien le monde de la magie.

-Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'argent pour en prendre d'autre, répondit la fille. Elle avait une voix très claire et articulait très bien chacun de ses mots. En comparaison, Nina trouva sa voix faiblarde.

-Je peux t'en payer d'autres si tu veux. Il nous reste pas mal de route et faut tenir le coup.

Elle sourit doucement. La fille eut l'air d'hésiter.

-Je te rembourserai ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pouvez-vous nous mettre deux trois Patacitrouilles en plus s'il vous plaît ? Oh, et puis des Dragées Surprises aussi. Merci !

Elle paya et se retourna vers la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Tu verras, les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue sont le meilleur moyen de passer le temps.

Elle remarque alors que la fille traînait encore sa valise derrière elle. La brunette surprit son regard :

-Oh, oui, ça. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de compartiment vide...

-Viens dans le mien.

C'est ainsi que Nina emmena la Sang-de-Bourbe dans son compartiment. Elles réussirent tant bien que mal à caser l'énorme valise dans les filets prévu à cet effet et, après de nombreux éclats de rire, s'assirent enfin l'une en face de l'autre. Pluton vint se lover sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

-Ton chat est vraiment magnifique.

-Merci. Il s'appelle Pluton.

-Mes parents m'ont dit que si j'avais des bonnes notes, je pourrais avoir un chat pour mes treize ans.

-Ce sont des Moldus, hein ?

La fille rougit un peu.

-Oui. Ils sont dentistes.

Nina pencha la tête de côté. Évidemment, il aurait juste fallu qu'elle le veuille pour deviner ce que c'était que "dentiste", mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune fille:

-C'est quoi, "dentiste" ?

-Ce sont les médecins des dents. Ils soignent les caries et vérifie que les dents sont bien alignées.

-Ah. Toi, tu as les dents très alignées.

-Merci.

Quand elle souriait, ses dents ressortaient encore plus, surtout les deux de devant, qui étaient très écartées. Nina décida qu'elle l'aimait bien.

-Moi, c'est Nina. Nina Flintey.

-Hermione Granger.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

-Bon, alors ! On les mange ces bonbons ?

Hermione adora les Chocogrenouilles, avouant adorer le chocolat, tout autant que s'exclama en voyant la carte à l'intérieur qu'elle avait lu que les photos et les peintures du monde des sorciers étaient vivantes, mais que c'étaient beaucoup plus impressionnant à voir en vrai. Elle conserva soigneusement sa carte de Cléopatre. Nina fut étonnée d'apprendre que les personnages des photos et des peintures restaient immobiles chez les Moldus.

Elles décidèrent de se partager la première Patacitrouille et de garder les deux autres pour plus tard. Ensuite, elles s'amusèrent à piocher au hasard les Dragées Surprises.

-Oh, mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant ! S'écria Hermione en recrachant tout dans un mouchoir. Je crois que c'est goût terre !

-A mon tour !

Nina se saisit d'une dragées couleur rouge en croqua doucement dedans.

-Hum, délicieux ! Coquelicot je dirai.

-Il y en a d'autre de cette couleur là ?

Elles riaient lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Se tenait dans l'encadrement le garçon que Nina avait croisé tout à l'heure, Drago Malefoy, avec ses deux acolytes.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

-Bonjour, répondit Malefoy, un peu distant. On fait le tour des compartiments pour trouver Harry Potter. Vous l'avez vu ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Harry Potter est dans le train ? Mais bien sûr, que je suis bête, il a notre âge !

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, mais je serais bien incapable de dire quel est le numéro de son compartiment, dit Nina.

-Vous mangez quoi ? Demanda l'un des gorilles.

-Dragées Surprises, répondit Hermione.

-Vous devriez vous mettre en sorciers, conseilla Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna la Sang-de-Bourbe. On arrive que dans cinq heures et demie...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Joli le chat, commenta-t-il avant de partir.

Hermione lui adressa un signe de la main en souriant à travers la vitre du compartiment. Il y répondit timidement.

-Le connaissais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Nina.

-Disons que nous venons tous les deux d'une famille de Sang-Purs, alors on peut plus ou moins dire que nous sommes de la même famille.

-Oh. Je vois.

Hermione semblait un peu gênée. Elle avait dû lire que les Sang-Purs éprouvaient un certain mépris pour les Sang-de-bourbe. Enfin... Les Nés-Moldus.

Nina décida de changer de sujet.

-Dis-moi, tu connais plein de choses sur la magie, Poudlard, tout ça... Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'avais peur de prendre du retard sur les autres, alors j'ai lu tout les manuels de l'année et quelques autres pour ma culture générale.

Nina ouvrit de grands yeux. Même elle n'avait pas lu tous les livres. Hermione continua sur sa lancée:

-Mon livre préféré, c'est "l'Histoire de Poudlard". Je trouve cette histoire de maisons un peu barbares, toutefois.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, ça incite drôlement à la division, non ? Surtout avec ce principe des points et de compétition.

Nina pencha un peu la tête, en caressant distraitement Pluton.

-Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Il y eut un moment de silence. En vérité, Nina trouvait ça un peu idiot. Les maisons étaient très utiles pour définir et aider les élèves à trouver leur voie. Et la division faisait partie du jeu. Il était utopique de penser que tout le monde pouvait être amis. Depuis le commencement, il y avait eu des clans. Des sorciers supérieurs. C'était triste à dire, mais une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Hermione ne pourrait jamais être aussi douée qu'une Sang-Pur comme elle.

-Au fait, tu savais qu'il n'existe pas deux baguettes différentes dans le monde entier ?

Un souvenir effleura Nina. La voix d'un vieil homme :

 _Une baguette très intéressante. Elle n'a pas son pareil. Comme chaque baguette en somme._

-Oui. C'est Mr. Ollivander qui me l'a dit.

-Oh, toi aussi tu as acheté ta baguette chez lui ?

-Il y a très peu de fabricants de baguettes, et Ollivander est l'un des plus connu en Angleterre. Quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard vont chez lui.

-C'est étrange parce qu'il n'y avait personne quand je suis allée chez lui.

-Oh, tu sais, on n'achète pas trente-six baguettes en une vie. Généralement on en utilise qu'une, celle qu'on achète pour notre première année. Si on la casse, on peut en acheter une autre, mais ça reste occasionnel. Dans les famille pauvres, parfois, on récupère les baguettes des plus âgés pour les donner aux plus jeunes.

Elle un ricanement en pensant aux Weasley.

-De quoi est faite la tienne ? Demanda Hermione dans un élan de curiosité.

Nina sourit. Hermione ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était extrêmement impoli de poser une telle question à une personne que l'on vient juste de rencontrer. Mais ça faisait du bien un peu de fraîcheur, loin des politesses alambiquées que lui servaient des fois les amis de ses parents.

-C'est du bois d'acacia, avec un crin de centaure.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire des baguettes avec des poils de centaure...

-Moi non plus...

Elle se souvenait très bien de son achat, quelques semaines auparavant, de sa baguette.

Son père l'avait accompagné dans la boutique de Mr. Ollivander. Elle se sentait à la fois très fière et très intimidée. Très fière parce qu'elle était avec son père et qu'elle savait qu'il faisait parti de ces sorciers très respectés, ceux auquel les gens adressent un signe de tête respectueux et par là, c'était aussi un peu devant elle qu'on s'inclinait. Elle se sentait fière d'être sa fille. Très intimidée parce qu'elle n'était, après tout, une petite sorcière qui vient acheter sa première -et probablement sa dernière- baguette.

Mr. Ollivander était exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Un vieil homme aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux écarquillés. D'ailleurs, ceux-là étaient extraordinairement clairs, comme deux morceaux de lune.

-Ah, Andrew, dit-il en voyant son père.

-Mr. Ollivander, répondit Mr. Flintey en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

L'étrange regard du vieil homme se reporta sur Nina, qui luttait contre l'envie de saisir la main de son père.

-Mademoiselle Flintey je suppose. Enchantée.

Il lui serra la main. Il avait de longs doigts secs.

-Je me souviens de la baguette que j'ai vendu à votre père. 35 cm, en ébène, avec un nerf de dragon si je ne m'abuse ?

-C'est cela.

-Et pour votre mère, dit-il à Nina, ce fut une baguette plus courte, 24 cm, je crois, en bois d'olivier, avec un poil de licorne.

Andrew Flintey acquiesça silencieusement.

-Nous allons prendre vos mesures jeune fille.

Il s'était redressé et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, le mètre-ruban s'élança pour se mettre à mesurer Nina dans tous les sens.

-Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous, vous savez, lança-t-il depuis le fond de sa boutique où il s'était enfoncé pour sélectionner une baguette. Alors... Ah, mais où est-ce que je l'ai rangé !? Ah, la voilà.

Il revint en tenant une longue et fine boîte.

-Je l'ai fabriqué spécialement pour vous.

Il ouvrit la longue boîte, dévoilant une très élégante baguette d'un bois mordoré. La poignée était sculptée en longues et fines volutes qui s'enroulaient gracieusement autour de la longueur comme des doigts de fumée.

Nina sentit comme une main lui saisir les tripes. C'était elle, sa baguette, elle en était sûre. Absolument certaine.

Sans demander l'autorisation -de toute façon, elle était sûre de ne pas en avoir besoin-, elle s'en saisit doucement, la main un peu tremblante.

-25,9 cm, en bois d'acacia. J'ai mis un ingrédient que je n'utilise jamais d'habitude. Un poil de centaure.

Les yeux du bouquetier s'étaient mis à briller de manière étrange.

-Un centaure d'Afrique me l'a gracieusement donné. Les centaures sont d'étranges créatures. Ils n'écoutent que les étoiles, mais pour une petite fille comme toi...

Il sourit mystérieusement.

-C'est à cause de mon Troisième Œil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

-Les centaures y sont très sensibles. Un jour, petite, tu devras les rencontrer.

Un étrange sentiment s'était alors répandu dans le ventre de Nina. Quelque chose entre la peur, la fierté et une douceur indéfinissable, la certitude qu'il y avait au moins un peuple dans ce monde qui la comprenait. Son père lui avait doucement pressé l'épaule.

-Essaie-la, lui conseilla-t-il en souriant à demi.

Elle fit un geste délicat de la main et d'un seul coup, tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. C'était très étrange, elle éprouvait comme une chaleur dans la poitrine. Et puis, cela cessa. Les objets retombèrent avec un bruit sourd.

La voix d'Hermione la ramena à la réalité :

-La mienne n'est pas aussi originale, j'en ai peur. C'est du bois de vigne, avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur.

Nina haussa un sourcil :

-Ce sont les personnes fortes, avec de l'énergie qui possède une baguette de dragon, commenta-t-elle. Généralement, ce sont d'excellent sorciers.

-Ah bon ? Hermione rougit un peu.

Nina allait lui demander si elle avait commencé à jeter des sorts quand leur porte de compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon joufflu à l'air pleurnichard.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai perdu mon crapaud.

Nina se souvenait de lui. C'était le garçon au crapaud du quai.

-Tu as un crapaud ? Demanda Hermione avec un regard entre la fascination et le dégoût.

-Tu l'as perdu ? S'étonna Nina avec un sourire en coin.

Il fallait être fort pour perdre son crapaud. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait la bougeotte ce genre d'animal...

-Oui, il s'appelle Trevor.

Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Hermione se leva et lui passant un bras au dessus des épaules, le fit s'asseoir à côté de Nina.

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le retrouver.

-J'ai déjà demandé à plein de gens, mais personne ne l'a vu !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sûrement encore dans le train. Le rassura Nina du mieux qu'elle pu.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Hermione.

-Neville.

-Moi c'est Hermione, et voici Nina.

-On va t'aider à retrouver ton crapaud si tu veux. Nina avait dit ça spontanément, sans réfléchir. Elle avait trop envie d'aider ce pauvre garçon et puis, ça lui donnait une occasion de visiter un peu le train. Elle espérait juste de pas tomber sur ses frères. Si jamais ils la voyaient avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, ils allaient lui faire la fête.

Elle regarda l'heure. Plus que 4h30 de trajet. Le garçon, Neville était déjà habillé en sorcier.

-Peut-être devrions nous avant nous changer. Tu peux nous attendre dans le couloir Neville ? On arrive tout de suite !

Neville hocha la tête en reniflant et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Le pauvre, chuchota Hermione alors qu'elle enlevait son pantalon et enfilait sa jupe. Perdre son animal le premier jour...

Nina ressenti une onde de compassion la traverser alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Pluton. Elle ne s'imaginait pas perdre son chat ainsi, alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencé. Elle enfila sa cape de sorcière par dessus son chemisier et son pull. En attendant de savoir dans quelle maison elle était, elle avait décidé de ne pas porter de cravate. Hermione avait opté pour une noire. Nina prit Pluton dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il devait rester sage dans le compartiment. Elles ressortirent enfin. Neville les attendait.

Elles visitèrent plusieurs compartiments, mais à chaque fois, on n'avait vu trace du crapaud. Pour aller plus vite, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Hermione et Nina d'un côté, Neville de l'autre. Finalement, Hermione ouvrit en grand la porte du compartiment occupé par Harry Potter et son ami. Le Weasley tenait sa baguette dans une main, la bouche ouverte, semblant prêt à jeter un sort. En les voyant débarquer, il s'immobilisa. Nina adressa un faible sourire à Harry Potter. Il était vraiment maigre.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud , demanda Hermione. Celui de Neville s'est échappé.

-On a rien vu du tout, répondit précipitamment le Weasley.

Nina fronça légèrement les sourcils. Hermione avait demandé gentiment, ce n'était pas la peine d'être désagréable. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez et se promis, avec une petite satisfaction sournoise, de ne pas le lui dire. Qu'il fasse la Répartition ainsi, ça serait pour le mieux, ce malpoli ! Weasley en plus...

-Tu es en train de faire de la magie ? Demanda soudain Hermione en regardant la baguette qu'il avait à la main.

Weasley sembla pris au dépourvu et Nina eut un rictus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Soleil jonquilles et canari

Que ce gros rat gris

En jaune soit colorié

de la tête jusqu'au pieds !

Nina faillit éclater de rire. Ça n'existait pas une formule comme ça ! De fait, aucun effet ne se fit ressentir sur le rat, qui continua comme si de rien n'était sa vie de rat.

-Tu appelle ça jeter un sort ? Dit Hermione d'un ton un peu hautain. Avoue que ça n'est pas une réussite. Moi, j'ai essayé d'en jeter pendant les vacances, et ça a marché à chaque fois.

Nina avait très envie de rire en voyant Weasley échanger un regard éloquent avec Potter. Hermione s'assit en face de Potter et lui pointant sa baguette sur le nez :

-Par exemple. _Oculus Reparo_

Avec un claquement sec, les lunettes toutes rafistolées de Potter se réparèrent toutes seules. Nina recula d'un pas. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe maîtrisait déjà à la perfection ce sort, alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencé ?

Elle regarda alors, regarda _vraiment_ les trois jeunes gens devant elles, dans le compartiment. Weasley qui levaient des yeux exaspérés au plafond, Potter qui regardait Hermione comme si elle était un don du ciel et Hermione qui leur souriait de toute ses grandes dents.

Et elle vit.

Une vision fulgurante lui brûla soudainement les yeux. Une harpe qui jouait toute seule, dans un long couloir sombre, puis des araignées en file indienne, sur le sol d'un couloir éclairé d'une chaude lumière dorée, et surgi de l'obscurité, un chien aux yeux brillants, aux crocs apparents et aux poils noirs grogna juste devant ses yeux.

Et ce fut tout. Le compartiment réapparut, un peu flou, puis de plus en plus net. Hermione et les deux garçons la regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Nina remit maladroitement ses lunettes qui étaient tombées par terre.

-Ça va ? Demanda Weasley, pâle sous ses tâches de rousseur. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez. Ou alors l'avait-elle déjà remarqué ? Elle ne se souvenait plus.

-Oui, oui, ça va...

Elle s'assit sur la banquette, les jambes flageolantes. C'était une prédiction. Un voile sur l'avenir avait été levé, malgré ses lunettes. Elle savait parfaitement que ça n'arrivait que lors de grandes prédictions.

Elle devait contacter immédiatement le Département des Mystères, pour qu'ils puissent archiver le présage, mais elle n'avait aucun hibou sous la main.

Ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, sa toute première prophétie, quand elle avait sept ans. Le sentiment de vertige l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, sueurs froides, pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Nina leva le nez vers les trois enfants. Yeux bruns, verts et bleus remarqua-t-elle. Hermione, Potter et Weasley la regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Rien, c'est... c'est pas grave.

-Mais ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de truc ?

-Oui..enfin non ! C'est compliqué.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Les trois enfants lui faisaient face, l'air inquiet. Elle secoua doucement la tête en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait un hibou ?

-On a pas le droit d'envoyer du courrier alors qu'on est encore à bord du train, lança Hermione de son ton un peu autoritaire.

-J'ai une chouette, dit Potter. Je pourrai te la prêter quand on sera arrivé à l'école si tu veux.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Le garçon lui tendit la main.

-Moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Et moi Ron Weasley.

Elle hésita un instant, puis serra les deux mains tendues. Elle se retint de dire « Je sais » et répondit simplement :

-Nina. Nina Flintey.

* * *

 **Fin chapitre 1.**

Notes : Heyy ! Salut petit lecteur ! Heureux de voir que tu es parvenu à la fin de ce premier et long chapitre (ne t'en fais pas, les autres seront du même acabit !) J'espère sincèrement que ce début d'histoire t'aura plu ! C'est un long et fastidieux projet que je voudrais mener à terme, en plus d'une multitude d'autres ! Pour ceux qui lisent régulièrement mes écrits, je sais que je prend énormément de retard sur certaines fictions, et je m'en excuse. L'année scolaire a été longue et dure, mais avec les vacances d'été, je devrais pouvoir me remettre à écrire plus sérieusement.

* * *

 _N'hésite pas à laisser un review. C'est très important, pour ma motivation x). Si tu veux savoir quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, follow cette histoire. Tu peux aussi aller jeter un coup d'œil à mon profil si tu veux découvrir d'autres de mes écrits. Sois curieux et ouvert, lit autant que tes yeux le permettent !_


	2. La Répartition du Choixpeau

**Note** : Je délivre le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction assez tôt, mais attention, je ne sais pas si les autres suivront au même rythme. J'espère que oui. Mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais.

Excellente lecture.

* * *

 _A l'ombre d'un futur aux yeux violet  
_ Première partie

 **La Harpe qui jouait toute seule  
** Première année

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La Répartition du Choixpeau**

* * *

Hermione et Nina sortirent du compartiment de Potter et Weasley, pour retourner à la chasse au crapaud. Encore un peu tremblante, Nina réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une harpe, des araignées et un chien. Tout ça, rien qu'en regardant les trois enfants. Ces trois là avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne le pensaient...

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Hermione, qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards soupçonneux. La vision avait brève, mais intense, lui brûlant la rétine et embrouillant ses sens. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de manger un carré de chocolat pour se remettre totalement d'aplomb.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?

Hermione avait brisé le silence de sa voix fière. Nina se tourna vers elle, hésitante. La petite fille s'était campé au milieu du couloir désert, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

-Écoutes, Hermione... Je sais que ce qui c'est passé était... inhabituel.

-Carrément bizarre, tu peux le dire ! Tu aurais vu tes yeux ! Ils étaient tout brillants, presque phosphorescents, c'était très étrange !

-Oui, je sais... Franchement Hermione, oublie ce que tu as vu, ce... ça ne te concerne pas.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, l'air de vouloir protester, mais se ravisa et baissa les yeux :

-Très bien. Je suppose que c'est normal, après tout... on ne se connaît pas encore très bien...

La déception dans la voix d'Hermione frappa Nina de plein fouet. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe pensait réellement qu'elle et Nina étaient devenues amies ! Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, le fait de décevoir Hermione affecta Nina. Maladroitement, elle tendit la man vers Hermione et lui toucha délicatement l'épaule.

-Je... pardon. J'ai pas le droit tu comprends ?

-Pas le droit ?

La curiosité avait transformé la voix d'Hermione, ses yeux brillaient. Nina soupira.

-Vraiment. Hermione... ne pose pas de question. Ça vaut mieux.

-Très bien, très bien...

Mais Nina avait piqué la curiosité de la petite fille, elle le voyait bien. Hermione ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit :

- _Aucun élève ne doit savoir que tu as le Troisième Œil. Tu entends Nina ?_

Fallait-il, à elle lui dire ? Nina secoua la tête. Non. Certainement pas.

-Nous devrions chercher encore le crapaud du garçon, s'entendit-elle dire.

-Neville, souffla Hermione.

-Oui, qu'importe.

Les deux filles avancèrent dans le couloir sans échanger un autre mot. Hermione avait les yeux baissés, les lèvres pincées, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Nina aperçut dans un compartiment les trois jeunes hommes de tout à l'heure. Elle décida de leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu le crapaud du garçon. Enfin, de Neville. Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Hermione souffla derrière elle :

-Ce sont des cinquième année... Tu les connais ?

Nina n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le grand garçon brun se leva pour leur ouvrir.

-Oui ?

De plus près comme ça, il était vraiment très grand, et ses larges épaules n'arrangeaient rien. Nina se sentit toute petite et faible. Pourtant, son sourire était chaleureux et ses yeux verts brillaient. Nina en perdit ses mots. Hermione vola à son secours :

-Excusez-nous, nous voulions vous demandez si vous aviez vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien...

Nina sentit tout de suite qu'il ne saurait pas où était passé l'animal. Ça ne servait à rien d'être là, autant partir vite et éviter de le déranger. Le jeune homme eut une mimique navrée et répondit :

-Ah non, désolé mais nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud...

-C'est pas grave, merci quand même, le coupa presque Nina, dans un empressement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être aussi petite...

-Essayez avec le machiniste, dans la locomotive, il sait tout ce qui se passe à bord du train, lança le garçon alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Nina se tourna vers lui pour le voir lui sourire et retourner dans son compartiment. Elle avait un arrière goût dans la bouche, un pressentiment étrange, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Sans doute ses sens étaient-ils encore brouillés par la vision qu'elle avait eu quelques moments auparavant. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier la désagréable sensation et rattrapa Hermione.

-On va à la locomotive du coup ?

-Oui, je suppose que si une personne peut nous aider, c'est bien le machiniste. Même s'il n'a pas vu le crapaud, il pourra vérifier après notre arrivée si le pauvre animal n'est pas resté coincé dans un filet à bagage ou qu'un élève n'a pas voulu faire une mauvaise blague en l'enfermant quelque part.

Nina haussa un sourcil. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle commençait à considérer Hermione sous un nouvel angle. Ses idées semblaient élémentaires lorsqu'elle les énonçait, pourtant elles n'avaient même pas effleurés l'esprit de Nina. Elle devait s'améliorer, ouvrir son esprit aux possibilités comme le faisait la Sang-de-Bourbe. Son père ne cessait de répéter l'importance de la déduction et du raisonnement comme outils pour servir le Troisième Œil. Si une Sang-de-Bourbe devait en être capable mieux qu'elle, alors elle devait s'améliorer.

Hermione marchait d'un pas tranquille devant elle, en direction de la tête du train. Dans les couloirs, des élèves, parfois plus âgés, parfois de leur âge, se couraient après, prenaient l'air. Elles croisèrent même un groupe de sixième année qui fumaient près d'une fenêtre entrouverte et qui les regardèrent passer avec un air méfiant.

-La locomotive est là. Mais la porte est fermée, dit Hermione d'un air résigné.

-Non, la porte est ouverte, répliqua Nina sans réfléchir.

Hermione se tourna vers elle dans une volée de boucles brunes.

-Pardon ?

-La porte est ouverte.

-Le verrou est abaissé, protesta Hermione en la dévisageant comme si elle était folle.

Nina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un truc. Une sorte d'illusion. Tu as essayé d'ouvrir la porte ?

-Non, admit Hermione.

-Essaie. Tu verras, c'est ouvert.

Hermione la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais abaissa le loquet. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Nina, les yeux plissés :

-Comment tu as su ?

Face à l'intelligence perçante de ces yeux bruns, Nina rougit un peu :

-C'est... ce sont mes frères. Quand j'étais petite, ils utilisaient souvent ce sortilège pour m'empêcher de les déranger.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Nina se demanda si elle avait gobé le mensonge. Elle en doutait fortement. Ce n'était visiblement pas le genre de filles à qui on peut faire avaler n'importe quoi. Car évidemment, ce n'était pas grâce à un quelconque souvenir d'enfance qu'elle avait deviné la présence de l'illusion, mais bien grâce à son Troisième Œil. Elle se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il était plus difficile de masquer son pouvoir qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Elle et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dans la locomotive. Il y faisait très chaud, et humide. Nina toussa dans sa manche. Où était donc le machiniste ? Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose, une tension dans le champs de vision de son œil droit, une vibration infime de son Troisième Oeil. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un torse.

Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu.

Un homme immense et sale se trouvait devant elle. Il était vêtu d'une salopette rouge sombre, ou alors était-ce la suie qui obscurcissait le tissu et d'une chemise sale. D'un énorme doigt calleux, il remonta sa casquette sur ses boucles noires. Il était étonnamment jeune sous la crasse qui salissait les traits délicats de son visage. Deux yeux dorés observaient d'un air étonné les deux petites filles en face de lui.

Un silence gêné s'était installé. Hermione était sur le point de le rompre quand le machiniste prit la parole :

-Sans vouloir être importun... Pourriez vous dégagez le passage ? C'est que je dois rejoindre mon poste si vous ne voulez pas que le train déraille.

Nina et Hermione s'écartèrent prestement. Le géant passa entre elles, charriant derrière lui une odeur de fumée et de charbon. Elles échangèrent un regard, puis se décidèrent à le suivre. L'étroit couloir menait à une petite salle sifflante et pleine de vapeur, suffocante, où le géant prit place sur un tabouret tournant vissé au sol vibrant. Le bruit des machines était assourdissant. Nina sut que jamais sa voix fluette n'arriverait jusqu'aux oreilles du géant. Elle fit de grands gestes à Hermione, la suppliant de prendre les choses en main. La Sang-de-Bourbe hocha la tête et cria pour couvrir le bruit des machines :

-EXCUSEZ NOUS !

Le géant se retourna à peine, mais répondit d'une voix tonnante :

-CE N'EST PAS SOUVENT QUE J'AI DE LA VISITE !

-NOUS VOULIONS VOUS DEMANDER QUELQUE CHOSE !

-LA CIRRHOSE ? NAN JE N'EN SOUFFRE PAS, MERCI DE VOUS EN INQUIÉTER !

Les sourcils d'Hermione se hissèrent haut sur son front, jusqu'à se cacher derrière sa frange brune.

-NON JE VOUDRAIS VOUS DEMANDEZ UN SERVICE !

-NON JE NE VENDS PAS DE VIS, POURQUOI DONC EN AVEZ VOUS BESOIN ?

-AVEZ VOUS VU UN CRAPAUD ?

-OUI JE VEUX BIEN DE L'EAU S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. IL FAIT UNE DE CES CHALEURS !

Nina devez avouer qu'il était difficile de se comprendre dans tout ce vacarme mécanique. Elle même ne devinez les aboutissants de cette conversation de sourd uniquement grâce à son sixième sens surpuissant. Hermione, quant à elle, s'avoua vaincue. Elle était rendue toute rouge par la chaleur émanant de partout.

-TANT PIS. MERCI QUAND MÊME.

-MA MÈRE VA BIEN MERCI.

-NAN JE VOULAIS DIRE... Ah et puis zut. A PLUS TARD.

-POUDLARD ? ON Y SERA DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE, PAS DE SOUCIS A SE FAIRE.

Hermione secoua la tête et rebroussa chemin, accompagnée d'une Nina en sueur.

-Quel enfer... marmonna-t-elle en essuyant la suie qui s'était déposée sur sa jupe.

Nina ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. La chaleur et l'humidité ambiante de la cabine brouillaient ses sens et lui tournaient la tête. Hermione se redressa toutefois avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Mais au moins, nous avons une bonne nouvelle !

Nina devina aussitôt et ne pu empêcher un sourire de venir éclore sur son visage.

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans moins d'une heure !

Elles reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, recroisant les sixième année et les enfants qui couraient dans les couloirs en riant. Hermione se tourna vers Nina au milieu du joyeux brouhaha :

-Nous devrions le dire à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, tu ne crois pas ?

Nina haussa les sourcils. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe s'attachait décidément trop vite. Ça allait lui causer des ennuis...

-Oui, allons-y, répondit-elle dans un souffle de voix.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le compartiment des deux jeunes garçons. En entrant, elles s'aperçurent que le désordre avait pris possession des lieux : les sucreries s'étalaient partout, sur la banquette, sur le sol. Weasley tenait son gros rat dégoûtant par la queue et Harry Potter avait l'air mi-effrayé, mi-en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'exclama Hermione de sa voix claire.

-Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, dit Weasley sans lui prêter attention, tandis que Potter semblait juste remarquer leur présence.

Nina eut un soupir et, après une légère hésitation, regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Des ombres, d'abord fantomatiques, puis de plus en plus consistantes et précises se mirent à mouvoir en juxtaposition avec la réalité. Elle finit par voir Drago Malfoy et ses deux amis. Le garçon blond tendit une main que Potter refusa. La conversation semblait s'envenimer. Les deux gorilles commencèrent alors à tendre des mains avides vers les confiseries sur la banquette, et le rat bondit alors de nul part planter ses petites dents pointues dans la chair tendre. Le gorille poussa un cri et secoua sa main jusqu'à ce que le rat s'envole s'écraser sur le verre de la fenêtre.

Elle remit ses lunettes en secouant la tête. Se mettre le fils d'une des familles de sorciers les plus influentes d'Angleterre à dos dès le premier jour, c'était bien une idée à la Weasley ça. La voix de Ronald Weasley la ramena à la réalité :

-Mon père dit que le père de Malfoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Nina fronça les sourcils.

-Beaucoup de sorciers ont été forcés durant la Grande Guerre. Ça n'est pas parce qu'on va à Serpentard et qu'on vient d'une vieille famille qu'on est du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Weasley la regarda d'un air choqué. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir.

-Je... je n'ai pas dit ça, dit-il d'une voix mal assuré.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda Potter. Tu veux dire, Vol...

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Weasley et Nina avaient crié en même temps. Ils échangèrent un regard. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était bien ça. La peur. La peur, transmises par leurs parents, par le traumatisme, par la blessure encore ouverte dans certaines familles. Toutefois, Nina avait encore envie de hurler sur Weasley. Il ne savait rien. Sa famille pouvait bien se targuer d'avoir été du bon côté, ils ne savaient rien. Aucun d'entre eux. Hermione brisa le silence :

-Vous feriez bien de vous changer. Nous sommes allées voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il nous a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

Nina eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Les réprimandes d'Hermione sonnaient comme celles d'une mère inquiète.

-C'est Croûtard qui s'est battus, pas nous !

Weasley lança un regard noir à la brunette.

-Ça ne vous ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

-D'accord, on s'en va, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Nous étions venues vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Elle sortit en trombe du compartiment, suivie par Nina.

-Quelle bande d'idiots ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nina sourit.

-Mais tu les aime bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se tourna vers elle, les joues roses :

-Eh bien... c'est comme ça qu'on se fait des amis non ? On parle et euh...

Nina laissa échapper un petit rire. Contre toute évidence, ni Potter ni Weasley n'étaient très emballés à l'idée de devenir amis avec cette fille.

Et elle ? Avait-elle envie de devenir amie avec Hermione ? Nina s'arrêta devant la porte de leur compartiment et regarda Pluton se lover sur les genoux d'Hermione.

-Ton chat est vraiment adorable !

Nina sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle pour caresser le poil noir et brillant. Hermione souriait de toutes ses grandes dents, ses cheveux broussailleux caressant ses joues roses dans la lumière orangée du soleil qui descendait dans le ciel. Le ciel devenait petit à petit pourpre et la nuit d'encre ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Elle reporta son regard sur Hermione. La petite fille lui adressa un grand sourire, les yeux plissés. Pour le moment, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour Nina. Pour le moment, elle la considérait comme telle.

Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, Hermione était son amie. Ça faisait du bien de l'admettre un peu. Ça enlevait comme un poids. Nina se dit qu'elle devrait plus souvent essayer de penser des choses comme ça, voir si ça enlevait quelque chose ou pas.

Soudain, la voix puissante du machiniste retentit à travers un haut-parleur crachotant :

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Une angoisse familière saisit Nina. A nouveau elle sentait ce pressentiment désagréable, cette anxiété. Elle lutta de nouveau contre l'envie de retirer ses lunettes.

 _Laisse faire le hasard jeune fille, laisse faire le hasard._

Elle et Hermione se levèrent pour rejoindre la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient déjà dans les couloirs. Le train commençait tout juste à ralentir. Pluton sauta sur les épaules de Nina, mais elle le prit doucement dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi... Reste dans ton panier, tout va bien se passer.

Pluton miaula en plantant ses griffes dans le tissu de son uniforme. Nina eut un sourire triste. Elle le mit de force dans son panier et lui promit de le retrouver le soir même.

Le train s'arrêta complètement. Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione et elles sortirent du compartiment. Emportées par le flot d'élèves, elles se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le quai, dans la nuit désormais sombre et hantée par un vent froid. Hermione lui agrippa la main !

-Je ne sais pas où il faut aller !

Nina entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme elle le faisait avant avec sa mère :

-Moi je sais. Suis moi.

Nina se dirigea vers la grosse lampe jaune qui semblait flotter haut dans les airs, à côté d'un visage perdu au milieu d'une barbe hirsute. Ça devait être le garde chasse dont lui avait parlé ses frères. Il était encore plus effrayant en vrai que dans les histoires. Pourtant, lorsque Nina rencontra ses yeux noirs, elle sentit comme une onde de chaleur lui traverser l'esprit et toute son angoisse s'envola. Cet homme était quelqu'un de foncièrement bien, elle n'avait qu'à le voir pour le savoir.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Sa grosse voix roulait comme un tambour grave. Nina sentit Hermione se tendre un petit peu à côté d'elle.

Le groupe d'élève se mit en marche sur un chemin glissant. Personne ne parlait. Nina pouvait sentir l'angoisse des enfants et leur peur était si forte que c'était comme si elle pouvait lire leurs pensées au dessus de leurs têtes :

 _Où allons-nous ? Dans quelle maison je vais être ? Qu'est ce qui vont nous faire ?_

Elle ressentit le besoin impérieux de les rassurer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, avait-elle envie de dire, ce n'est rien qu'un chapeau. Un vulgaire chapeau chantant. Arrêtez d'avoir peur, vous me donnez mal à la tête.

Leur peur ramenait la sienne. Elle sentit les doigts froids de l'angoisse se serre à nouveau autour de son cœur. Elle n'était pas habituée à être avec autant de personnes inconnus si près d'elle. Son Troisième Œil était mis à mal, tiraillé de toute part par des histoires, des avenirs et chemins de vie différents. Par deux fois, elle dû tirer Hermione de côté pour pas que la petite fille ne trébuche sur une racine invisible dans la pénombre.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, tonna la grosse voix du grade chasse en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Et soudain elle le vit. Le château. Le meilleur endroit du monde disaient ses frères. Une grosse masse sombre qui élançait vers le ciel indigo des tours pointues, toutes illuminées de points dorées, nimbées de magie. Nina la sentait presque couler entre ses doigts, la magie. Elle était partout, presque palpable. Nina sentit son Troisième Œil se redresser dans un coin de sa tête, frémir sous l'afflux d'énergie incroyable. Nina se sentit revigorée comme jamais. L'angoisse était loin d'être partie, mais la fatigue du voyage elle, l'avait bel et bien quitté.

Hermione laissa échapper un « oh » d'admiration.

-Pas plus de cinq par barque, lança le garde chasse en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive d'un immense lac noir qui s'étendait entre eux et le château.

Nina et Hermione montèrent dans une barque avec, par le plus grand des hasards, Potter, Weasley et le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, Neville.

-Tout le monde est casé ? cria le géant qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !

Sa grosse voix fit frémir la surface miroir de l'eau et en même temps, tous les canots se mirent à avancer en glissant silencieusement sur l'eau. La nuit était silencieuse, le clapotement de l'eau autour du bois des petits bateaux omniprésent. Les enfants gardaient les yeux fixés sur le château et Nina ne faisait pas exception.

Sur une directive du géant barbu, les enfants baissèrent la tête pour passer un rideau de lierre qui masquait une entrée souterraine dans la roche. Les canots glissèrent encore sur quelques mètres, avant d'accoster sur un rivage rocheux. En levant la tête, Nina remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grotte, uniquement éclairée par la grosse lampe du garde-chasse.

-Hé toi là-bas ! C'est à toi ce crapaud ?

En regardant dans le fond des barques pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien oublié, le géant avait apparemment trouvé le crapaud de Neville. Nina eut un léger sourire. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas été perdu. Le garçon joufflu se précipita vers son animal visqueux :

-Trevor !

Nina se retint de justesse à ne pas éclater de rire. Le groupe continua sa marche et le passage creusé dans la roche qu'ils suivaient depuis un petit bout de temps déboucha enfin sur une grande pelouse. De l'autre côté, une volée de marches majestueuses menaient à une immense porte en bois massif, frappée des armoiries de l'école : une lettre P gothique, entourée d'un lion portant une bannière rouge, d'un serpent entouré d'une bannière argenté, d'un blaireau et de sa bannière jaune et d'un aigle qui tenait entres ses serres une bannière bleue.

Nina caressa du bout des doigts l'élégante gravure. Elle ressentait comme des picotements au bout des doigts. La voix du garde-chasse fit sursauter Hermione à côté d'elle :

-Tout le monde est là ? Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Neville hocha frénétiquement la tête. Le géant approuva d'un air bourru, puis leva son énorme poing et frappa par trois fois à la porte du château, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une grande sorcière en vert émeraude, les cheveux rassemblés en un étroit chignon, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air sévère.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça le garde-chasse.

Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Griffondor. Nina se souvenait que ses frères lui en avaient parlé. Une des meilleures professeure de cette école selon eux. Une sorcière hors-pair et une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch formidable. Nina sentit aussitôt naître en elle un profond respect pour cette femme.

Les enfants quittèrent ainsi le garde-chasse pour suivre le professeure à l'intérieur du château. Le hall était immense, éclairé par des torches fixées aux vastes murs, qui illuminait le tout d'une chaude lumière dorée. Un grand escalier de marbre partait se perdre dans les étages. Tout était vide, silencieux et les talons du professeur McGonagall claquaient contre le sol de marbre. Elle les conduisit dans une petite salle, probablement réservée aux premières années. De l'autre côté d'une porte sur leur droite, on percevait la rumeur de conversations de centaines d'élèves. Nina devina qu'il 'agissait de la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, y entrer. Mais le professeur McGonagall semblait avoir deux trois mots à leur dire avant. Elle leur expliqua le principe des maisons et de la coupe des points, et termina sur les efforts à faire sur leur tenue à améliorer pour certains. Nina eut un sourire féroce en pensant à Weasley et sa tâche sur le nez. Hermione ne tourna vers elle d'un air paniqué :

-Ça va ? Chuchota-t-elle. Ma robe est bien mise ? Mes cheveux... bah, tant pis pour mes cheveux.

Elle semblait extrêmement stressée. Nina eut un sourire doux. Elle-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais c'était surtout l'angoisse des autres qui la contaminait et la rendait anxieuse. La présence constante des élèves autour d'elle lui donnait mal à la tête.

-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Le professeur quitta la pièce en longue enjambées. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Personne ne parlait, sauf Harry Potter et Weasley qui chuchotait à voix basse, plus blancs l'un que l'autre. Hermione aussi chuchotait pour elle même, se répétant tous les sorts qu'elle avait appris. Nina levait les yeux au ciel. Elle avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais ne savait pas comment se passait la Répartition ? Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient tous les mêmes. Soudain, Nina sentit un souffle froid dans le dos. Elle se retourna pour voir des fantômes traverser le mur derrière les élèves, ce qui fit hurler quelques élèves de surprise. Elle les fixa, complètement captivée. Les fantômes était l'un des grands mystères du monde des sorciers. Ils les fascinaient. C'étaient des échos du passés, des ombres douées de conscience qui erraient, sans but. Ils avaient vu tant de choses et avaient tant à apprendre. Ils la captivaient d'autant plus qu'ils échappaient à son Troisième Œil, invisibles à son pouvoir, insaisissables, de la fumée que l'on voudrait attraper avec les mains. Elle aurait voulu leur poser mille questions, mais pour le moment, ils semblaient en plein milieu d'une dispute. Soudain, un grand homme noblement vêtu, le cou entouré d'un fraise, remarqua leur présence.

-Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, lui répondit un petit moine gras. Vous attendez la Répartition j'imagine ? J'espère vous voir Poufsouffle. C'était ma maison dans le temps...

Nina se tourna vers la gauche, juste à temps pour voir professeur McGonagall entrer brusquement dans la pièce :

-Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

Nina regarda les fantômes quitter la pièce en traversant le mur d'en face. Hermione lui secoua la manche en lui faisant signe de suivre le professeur.

Le groupe d'enfants entra alors dans la Grande Salle. C'était magnifique, à couper le souffle. Des chandelles flottaient au dessus des longues tables où étaient assis des élèves plus âgés, devant des couverts en or, vides et propres. Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'arrêter en face des élèves, sous les regards inquisiteurs des garçons et filles attablés. Chaque maisons possédait sa table. Nina se tourna pour croiser le regard de ses deux frères. Ils avaient revêtus leur uniformes. Caïn lui adressa un clin d'œil et l'estomac de Nina se noua. Elle reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs à l'extrémité de la pièce. Dumbledore y était assis. Sa vue lui rendit la gorge toute sèche. C'était un vieil homme, à la barbe argentée. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Anxieuse, elle détourna les yeux et les leva vers le plafond... enfin, l'absence de plafond. La Grande Salle semblait être ouverte sur le ciel étoilé. Nina sut qu'il devait s'agir d'un plafond magique. Elle se demanda à quelle hauteur se trouvait le plafond. Au moment où elle se posait la question, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même et lui sembla totalement disproportionné. Elle se promis que en sept ans, elle trouverait le moyen de toucher, ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ce plafond magique. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Hermione baragouiner quelque chose à propos du plafond.

Elle reporta son attention vers le professeur McGonagall qui posait le Choixpeau sur un tabouret. C'était un très vieux chapeau pointu, miteux et rapiécé. Exactement comme Nina l'avait vu. Elle entendit des murmures de surprise autour d'elle, mais resta imperturbable. Le silence régna, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, comme une déchirure, une large ouverture s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans le tissu noir du chapeau. Et une voix aigrelette se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Nina avait toujours adoré les chansons. Qu'importe l'interprète, elle était toujours capable de chanter en même temps, sur le même ton, et heureusement pour les autres, relativement juste. Décidément, le Choixpeau lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un parchemin, sur lequel était marqué les noms des premières années :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah !

La fille aux nattes blondes fut envoyé à Poufsouffle et Nina commença à vraiment avoir mal à la tête. Ça lui demandait toute son énergie de ne pas « voir » les maisons dans lesquelles les enfants allaient être envoyé. Elle détourna les yeux du Choixpeau en essayant de toute ses forces de penser à autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir par inadvertance sa maison.

Et soudain. Soudain, ce fut son tour.

-Flintey, Nina !

Le silence était retombé. Elle glissa un coup d'œil du côté de Caïn et Alexandre. Ils la regardaient avec une sorte de fierté. Peut-être était-ce une impression, mais elle avait la sensation que les Serpentards la regardaient avec insistance. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore s'était redressé et la regardait avec attention. Nina évita soigneusement de regarder le Choixpeau. Son mal de crâne l'élançait mais elle devait tenir. Une seule petite vision, une minuscule intuition et c'était fini. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, tremblante. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui sourit, malgré la pâleur qui traduisait son malaise. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était bien trop grand et lui tomba sur les lunettes, qu'elle retint de tomber. Et une petite voix aigrelette lui chuchota soudain à l'oreille :

-Aaaah, c'est donc toi la petite dont tout le monde parle ! Très bien, très bien... Alors Flintey, où t'envoyer ? Tu as une idée ?

Nina ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas répondre.

-Hum, je vois... Tu as peur, tu as très peur... Et ce pouvoir que tu ne maîtrise pas encore... Tu pourrais accomplir de grandes, grandes choses ! Hum, voyons... oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution... GRIFFONDOR !

Et le monde s'écroula autour de Nina.

* * *

Il lui sembla évoluer dans un monde de coton lorsqu'elle enleva le Choixpeau, descendit du tabouret en chancelant, sous les applaudissements enthousiasmes de la table rouge et or. Elle se dirigea vers eux à l'instinct. La seule chose qu'elle voyait, qu'elle entendait, c'était la phrase définitive du Choixpeau.

Griffondor.

La maison des lions. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc. En levant les yeux, elle cru faire face à un cauchemar. Des Weasley lui souriaient de toute leur dents, leur faces constellées de tâches de rousseur illuminées par un grand sourire.

Non.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un mauvais rêve. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans la même maison que la fratrie Weasley. Non ! Sa mère allait la renier, son père allait la regarder avec dégoût et ses frères allaient la détester.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Le silence était revenu dans la Grande Salle, mais elle, elle criait dans sa tête. Plus rien n'était silencieux. Ses défenses s'étaient complètement écroulées. Les sentiments des élèves autour d'elle la submergeaient, l'engloutissaient, la noyait. Elle était devenue complètement perméable et son mal de tête était d'une violence à lui donner la nausée. Elle se sentait prête à s'évanouir.

 _Assiette_

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiettes d'or, instinctivement. Là où auparavant il n'y avait que son reflet déformée par la courbure de l'or, se trouvait une petite fiole de potion violette. Elle s'en saisit en espérant que personne n'ai rien remarqué et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. L'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Envahie par la gratitude, elle déboucha la fiole et but le contenu rapidement.

D'un coup, tout lui sembla plus net. Son mal de tête s'envola et ses défenses se reconstruisirent d'elles-mêmes. Elle put à nouveau prêter attention à la cérémonie et à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était justement le tour d'Hermione. Elle courut presque jusqu'au Choixpeau et l'enfonça d'un air déterminé sur sa tête. Après un court instant, le Choixpeau cria : GRIFFONDOR.

Évidemment, pensa Nina. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit sans réfléchir. Alors que la liste des prénoms continuait, elle leva son regard vers ses frères.

Caïn et Alexandre la fixaient, les yeux brûlants. Nina eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Elle les avait déçu, elle le voyait bien. Ils avaient l'air trahis, blessés. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, mais elle avait tout fait pour ne pas connaître le résultat, pour respecter le choix du chapeau magique. Qu'y pouvait-elle, vraiment ? Rien, mais le poison de la culpabilité s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Alors qu'une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement s'élevait, Hermione lui prit le bras, l'air inquiète :

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste... surprise.

-D'être à Griffondor ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Les maisons sont égales, le chapeau l'a dit. Une ne vaut pas mieux qu'une autre, alors il n'y a pas de préférences à avoir.

Nina la regarda comme si elle venait subitement de se transformer en âne. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Bien sûr que si, certaines maisons valaient mieux que d'autres ! Qui avait envie de se retrouver à Poufsouffle, la maison des incapables ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exposer son point de vue à la brunette, mais le voix de McGonagall la coupa dans son élan :

-Potter, Harry !

Une chape de silence épaisse comme du sirop tomba sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis sur sa chaise du bout des fesses, l'air extrêmement attentif. Comme tous les autres élèves, Nina tourna le regard vers le petit garçon maigre. Sous sa touffe de cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts brillaient d'inquiétude derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il s'avança lentement vers le Choixpeau, d'un pas hésitant.

 _Serpentard,_ Nina pensa aussitôt. Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit à cette prémonition. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il lui semblait vital qu'il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard. N'importe quelle autre maison, mais pas Serpentard. Ironique, se dit-elle.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret bancal et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Un moment passa.

 _Griffondor._ La vision avait changé. Cette fois, Harry Potter se présentait au Troisième Œil de Nina portant les couleurs rouge et or de la maison du courage.

-GRIFFONDOR ! Cria le Choixpeau.

Et la désormais maison de Nina explosa de cris de joie, de fierté, de sifflements heureux. Hermione à côté d'elle s'était levée et applaudissait de toute ses forces. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient debout sur leur banc et scandaient joyeusement : « POTTER AVEC NOUS ! POTTER AVEC NOUS ! ». Nina applaudit aussi, un sourire brillant plaqué sur le visage. Le futur avait été trouble un instant. Un faible instant, tout avait vacillé. Un instant, Harry Potter aurait pu choisir un tout autre chemin de vie.

Mais ça n'avait duré qu'un instant et à présent, il se tenait là, en face d'elle, souriant, tout ébouriffé de partout. Et elle avait la certitude qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme des Griffondors, tapota amicalement l'épaule de Potter, qui fit une grimace de dégoût au contact du fantôme. Nina rit et il la regarda avec chaleur.

Il restait peu d'élèves à répartir. Nina regarda sa maison., examinant chaque visage avec attention. Là-bas, il y avait un préfet, probablement encore un Weasley à en juger par ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux carottes. En matière de Weasley, il y avait encore les jumeaux, accompagnés de leur ami avec les dreadlocks et la fille au joli sourire. Les quatre échangeaient des coup de coudes et des clins d'œil, cachant des rires étouffés dans leurs manches. Elle revit aussi le grand garçon aux yeux vert, et son ami blond. Elle devait ne pas bien avoir suivi la répartition, car elle s'aperçut que le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, Neville, était également assis à la table des Griffondors.

-Weasley, Ronald !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers le plus jeune des Weasley pour deviner qu'il devait avoir le teint verdâtre, ni de tendre l'oreille pour entendre qu'il était envoyé à Griffondor. De toute façon, tous les Weasley allaient à Griffondor.

Tandis que Ronald allait s'asseoir à côté de Potter, Nina fut prise d'un frisson. Elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée d'être à Griffondor. Le plus étrange restait qu'elle se sentait à sa place. Elle savait, du plus profond de son être que c'était la maison qui lui correspondait. Mais être à Griffondor, la maison du sang et de l'or, de la gloire et du combat lui faisait étrange. Un sentiment affreux de trahison et de culpabilité l'emplissait, lui collait aux veines sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en débarrasser. Ses frères, sa mère, son père avaient été à Serpentard, la maison de l'émeraude et de l'argent, de la fierté et de l'intelligence. N'en était-elle pas digne ?

Et si c'était ça ? Et si c'était une question de dignité ? Elle faisait honte à sa famille, et elle avait en plus l'outrecuidance de se sentir à sa place, de sourire ? Cette pensée ôta toute traces de joie de son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers ses frères. Caïn et Alexandre discutaient vivement avec leurs amis, applaudissant à peine lorsque Zabini, Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard, et lui jetant de fréquents regards. Dans ces regards, Nina lut le dégoût, la colère, le rejet. Elle fut prise d'une violente envie de pleurer. Ses frères, ses grands frères la détestaient maintenant. Elle qui les aimait tant... Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Elle savait que personne ne prêtait attention à elle. A elle, la petite traîtresse, la briseuse de famille. Une seconde larme suivit, et bientôt, elle pleurait doucement, cachée derrière le voile de ses cheveux blonds.

-Bienvenue, fit soudain une voix puissante, mais douce, qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle.

Elle releva la tête. Dumbledore s'était levé et regardait ses élèves avec un immense sourire. Sa barbe argentée semblait luire à la lumière des chandelles.

-Bienvenue à tous, continua-t-il, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Nina laissa échapper un rire par dessus ses sanglots. Elle applaudit faiblement, mi-rieuse, mi-en larmes. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle redoubla de confusion lorsque Potter demanda d'une voix peu assurée au Préfet-Weasley si le vieil homme n'était pas un peu fou. Elle ria en ayant l'impression que son visage n'était plus en accord avec lui même : sa bouche riait toute seule, envoyant des ondes de joie dans son nez, tandis que ses yeux pleuraient, pleuraient à n'en plus finir évacuant la tristesse dévastatrice qui l'habitait.

Devant elle, les plats en or s'étaient remplis de nourriture qui semblait délicieuse. La bonne odeur rappela à Nina le poulet rôti que sa mère faisait elle-même les dimanches pluvieux. Cela redoubla ses pleurs. Maintenant que ses parents la détestaient sûrement, sa mère n'accepterait sûrement pas de faire la cuisine pour sa traîtresse de fille. Une pensée horrible la frappa. Et si ils ne l'acceptaient simplement plus dans la maison ? Où irait-elle ? Elle tremblait, aveuglée par ses larmes, quand elle sentit un froid intense couler le long de son bras. Elle redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la figure translucide de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui avait « posé » sa main sur son épaule. Sa fine moustache bougea quand il lui adressa la parole :

-Tout va bien jeune demoiselle ?

Nina se trouva dans l'incapacité de mentir. Elle était fascinée par le fantôme devant elle, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

-Objectivement non, reprit le fantôme avec une certaine perspicacité. Tenez. Mangez du chocolat.

Il désigna des brownies disposés en montagne sur la table. Nina en prit un d'une main tremblante et mordit dedans. Le gâteau était moelleux, incroyablement bon. Le chocolat fondait sur la langue, un pur délice. Une chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Nina et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle se sentait fatiguée.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda le fantôme.

Nina hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Ses yeux avaient arrêter de couler, mais elle sentait le sel de ses larmes coller à sa peau.

-Le chocolat a toujours été un excellent remède contre la plupart des maux de la tête et du cœur, déclara le fantôme. Je ne sais définitivement pas le trouble qui vous hante...

Il eut un petit rire, comme ce qu'il venait de dire était hilarant, puis reprit contenance :

-Mais au moins nourrissez-vous.

Il leva la main vers le visage de Nina, comme pour essuyer ses larmes, mais sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était plus matériel et arrêta son geste. Nina essuya les traces de larmes. Elle se sentait épuisée, avec une seule envie, s'endormir dès maintenant. Mais elle se retint et rempli à la place son assiette avec du poulet rôti, du steak, des pommes de terres sautées et des haricots verts. Tout était délicieux. Au fur et à mesure que son estomac se remplissait, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir perdu son calme. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle avait trouvé sa maison et ce n'était pas sa faute si elle s'était avérée être Griffondor à la place de Serpentard. Elle décida de tendre l'oreille aux conversations autour d'elle. Un garçon blond de son âge demandait justement à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se tenait toujours derrière elle :

-Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?

Nina se tourna vers le fantôme qui avait l'air assez offensé.

-Comme ceci.

Nina sourit en sachant d'instinct ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il montra sa décapitation ratée et obtint en réponse de nombreuses exclamations étouffées. Il eut un sourire satisfait et remit sa tête en place. Hermione était devenue très blanche.

-Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit Sir Nicholas, j'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme des Serpentard.

Nina se souvenait. Ses parents et ses frères lui en parlaient souvent. Lors du premier séjour de ses frères à Poudlard, alors qu'elle avait à peine 5 ans, ils étaient revenus pour les vacances de la Toussaint avec pleins d'anecdotes effrayantes sur cet affreux fantômes. Mais la réaction de leur père n'avait pas été celle attendue. Il s'était assis avec précaution et de sa voix grave, en rembourrant sa pipe :

-Lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, le Baron était déjà là. A moi aussi, il me faisait peur. Mais un jour, alors que je devais avoir quinze ans, je me suis perdu dans le château, la nuit. Je cherchai mon chemin et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Le Baron Sanglant, errant dans les couloirs. Je me suis dis qu'il pourrait m'aider. Mais en m'approchant, j'ai entendu un bruit. Un brui étrange. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Le Baron Sanglant sanglotait dans des couloirs vides et demandait pardon.

Les yeux de Caîn et Alexandre s'étaient écarquillés. Dans les bras de sa mère, Nina enregistrait chacune de ses paroles.

-Il n'a jamais su que j'étais là. J'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin tout seul. Ne jugez pas le Baron sur son apparence mes garçons. Derrière le voile transparent qui le recouvre et les tâches de sang qui le marquent, il y a un homme brisé, tourmenté par un passé qu'il ne peut changer. Je ne sais de quoi il en retourne, mais sachez une chose. Vous ne devez pas craindre le Baron Sanglant. C'est lui qui saigne d'une blessure inguérissable, pas vous.

Les mots de son père avaient énormément marqué Nina, qui n'avait eu de cesse de les retourner dans sa tête, tant et si bien qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais avoir peur des fantômes, quels qu'ils soient.

Nina évita soigneusement de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards, comme le faisait Potter.

-Comment il fait pour être couvert de sang ? Demanda le garçon blond qui décidément, savait poser les bonnes questions.

-Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Sir Nicholas avec diplomatie.

Au même moment, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, les plats se vidèrent tous seuls, les assiettes se remirent à étinceler et d'un coup, des desserts de toutes sortes apparurent. La seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé, c'était les brownies. Nina en reprit une belle part. Hermione avait une conversation apparemment passionnante avec A côté, les autres se mirent à parler de leurs familles. Elle les écouta d'une oreilles discrète, jusqu'à ce que :

-Et toi ? Tes parents, ce sont des sorciers ?

Nina releva la tête vers Seamus, qui venait de lui poser la question. Les autres enfants, dont Potter et Weasley s'étaient tourné vers elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas autant l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention chez les gens de son âge. D'habitude, c'étaient plutôt les adultes qui s'intéressaient à son cas.

-Je... Mes deux parents sont des sorciers.

Seamus et Harry eurent un sourire, mais Neville parut vouloir insister sur quelque chose. Nina sut de quoi il s'agissait et sentit une onde de panique lui traverser l'échine. Toutefois, elle ne put le stopper...

-Tu... tu t'appelles bien Flintey non ?

Sur sa droite, Nina sentit quelques personnes, dont les jumeaux Weasley et leurs amis se figer. Elle répondit prudemment !

-Oui. Et si tu me pose la question, oui, mon père est bien Andrew Flintey.

Elle scruta la réaction de Neville à travers ses lunettes. C'était un garçon timide, joufflu, mais en cet instant, ses yeux avait l'allure de deux billes de granit.

-Ton père...

-A été acquitté par le Magenmagot. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Elle regarda avec gratitude le préfet roux qui venait de prendre la parole. Le coin de table où elle était assise était silencieux. Le plus âgé des Weasley promena un regard sévère sur l'ensemble des enfants. A côté de lui, Hermione fixait Nina avec une curiosité inquiète.

 _Oh non, faites qu'elle ne change pas d'opinion à propos de moi !_

Elle s'étonna elle-même de penser ça. Elle se demandait en même temps pourquoi Weasley l'avait défendu. Neville lui lança un regard méfiant, puis retourna à son assiette. Nina baissa les yeux sur la sienne, en se cachant derrière ses mèches blondes. Les conversations reprirent petit à petit.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle à l'intention du préfet.

Il se tourna vers elle l'air surpris et un peu gêné. Il remit ses lunettes en place d'un geste nerveux :

-Oh euh... c'est mon devoir de préfet, ne t'en fais pas...

-Aïe !

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry Potter, qui avait plaqué une main contre son front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Une peur aussi brève qu'intense traversa Nina comme une aiguille empoisonnée, puis s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Weasley.

-R...rien.

Nina observa le visage de l'Elu.

 _Il nous a tous sauvé,_ lui répétait souvent sa mère. Nina trouvait que pour un sauveur, il avait vraiment l'air mal nourri. Son visage maigre était pourtant illuminé par deux grands yeux verts en amandes, qui portaient en leurs prunelles un espoir, une curiosité et surtout, un courage incroyable. Il demanda à Weasley qui était le professeur à côté du professeur Quirrell.

Nina savait par ses frères qui si Quirrell était très drôle à faire tourner en bourrique, il n'était pas le meilleur prof au monde. Ce professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était connu pour sa couardise et sa désagréable odeur d'ail. A côté de lui siégeait Rogue.

Weasley expliqua à Potter comment Rogue convoitait le poste de Quirrell.

Severus Rogue, le directeur des Serpentards. _Un grand homme,_ disaient ses frères. Alexandre et Caîn avaient beaucoup de respect pour ce professeur. Ils le citaient souvent comme exemple lorsqu'ils racontaient leurs anecdotes à Nina, mais ils avaient la formelle interdiction de prononcer son nom devant leur père. La première fois que par le plus grand des hasards, Alexandre avait prononcé le mot « Rogue » devant Andrew, ce dernier s'était mis dans une colère folle et avait fini par envoyer une lettre furieuse au professeur Dumbledore pour X raisons. Nina s'en souvenait seulement car c'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu peur de son père, qui, blanc comme un linge, criait des obscénités en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, les poings serrés. Seule la mère de Nina, Camille, avait été capable de le calmer.

Penser à ses parents lui faisait mal, alors Nina reporta son attention vers les assiettes d'or qui, une fois de plus se vidaient et se remettaient à étinceler de leur propre chef. Dumbledore se leva alors à nouveau et reprit la parole :

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Nina eut la très nette certitude que le vieil homme avait tourné brièvement ses yeux vers les jumeaux Weasley, qui échangèrent un regard complice.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Potter éclata de rire, mais se tut bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne n'esquissait même un sourire. Nina avait un horrible pressentiment. Elle sentit les yeux perçants du directeur posés sur elle et elle dû se retenir de ne pas baisser ses lunettes pour voir ce que leur cachaient les professeurs. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que, quel que soit la nature du secret, il était sombre, sombre et horrible.

-C'est bizarre, entendit-elle le préfet dire à Potter, d'habitude il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les préfets.

Nina se demanda s'il y avait des centaures dans la forêt Interdite... Ses frères, même en ayant passé de nombreuses retenus là-bas, n'en avaient aperçus aucun.

-Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore, en levant sa baguette, d'où s'échappa un long ruban doré.

Nina ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la tête des autres professeurs. McGonagall et Rogue semblaient avoir avalé un citron sans la peau. Une professeur à l'air dynamique, aux courts cheveux gris, laissa même tomber sa tête entre ses mains, l'air désespéré.

-Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Allons-y !

Puis l'école tout entière se mit à hurler les paroles de l'hymne :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

 _Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

 _Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Nina connaissais la chanson par cœur, pour le nombre de fois où ses frères l'avaient chantonné avec elle. Elle chanta sur un air de chanson triste. C'était le seul air qu'elle avait dans la tête et dans le cœur en ce moment. Elle prit son temps, et s'aperçut bientôt que les frères Weasley l'avaient suivie. Ils finirent par chanter tous les trois, sous l'œil ému de Dumbledore et l'oreille attentive de toute l'école. Les applaudissements crépitèrent lorsque retentit la dernière note.

-Ah la musique, s'exclama le directeur. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Les élèves de Griffondor se levèrent et les premières années furent sommés de suivre Weasley. Nina se sentait rassasiée, épuisée, chez elle, et triste à la fois. Elle estimait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hermione vint la voir, en lui attrapant le bras :

-Ouah dis donc, tu as une de ces voix ! Bravo, c'était... Magique !

Elle avait un sourire de tous les diables.

-C'est la plus belle école du monde ! J'ai tellement hâte de commencer les cours, pas toi ?

Nina hocha faiblement la tête. Hermione continua, mais sa voix se fit plus sérieuse :

-Tu sais Nina, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Si... enfin, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Nina leva ses yeux violets pour rencontrer ceux, bruns d'Hermione. Elle était très sérieuse. Nina se fendit d'un vrai sourire.

-Merci.

-Humhum, excusez-moi ?

Nina et Hermione se retournèrent. Derrière elles flottait Sir Nicholas, très digne dans sa fraise.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir Miss Flintey.

* * *

 **Fin chapitre 2**

 _Notes :_ Salut petit lecteur ! Alors, deuxième chapitre posté très tôt, mais eh. C'est une looongue fiction, je veux avancer ! Bref. J'espère que tu as aimé. Ce chapitre était un poil plus long et beaucoup plus calquée sur "Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale" que le précédent, mais j'espère quand même que ça t'a plu. Le prochain sera plus centré sur les aventures de Nina. Sur ce, je te laisse !

* * *

 _N'hésite pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu en pense, c'est très important pour moi et ma motivation (d'ailleurs, un grand merci à ceux qui on prit la peine d'écrire un petit quelque chose, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !). Pour savoir dès que je poste un chapitre, follow l'histoire. Et si tu te sens d'humeur, tu pex aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil, pour voir ce que j'écris d'autre. Que la plume soit avec toi !_


	3. Le bureau de Dumbledore

**Note :** Ce chapitre est plus court que les deux précédents, mais pleins d'informations sur le don de Nina. Lisez bien ;)

Excellente lecture.

* * *

 _A l'ombre d'un futur aux yeux violets  
_ Première partie

 **La Harpe qui jouait toute seule  
** Première année

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le bureau de Dumbledore**

* * *

Nina suivit Sir Nicholas à travers le dédale de couloirs. Aux murs, les tableaux leur adressaient des signes de mains et des clins d'œil. Le fantôme avançait vite et Nina était presque obligée de courir derrière lui pour parvenir à le suivre. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé de venir, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu attendre demain. Elle était à la limite de dormir debout. Plusieurs fois, elle voulut poser une question à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais à chaque fois, elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Dumbledore et donc, elle se retenait.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur la statue d'un griffon d'or. Sir Nicholas s'arrêta brutalement et n'eut étaient ses réflexes incroyables, Nina l'aurait probablement traversé.

-Ah zut, j'ai un trou de mémoire, s'exclama le fantôme d'un air contrarié. Quel est le mot de passe déjà ?

-Ballongommes, murmura Nina.

Sir Nicholas lui jeta un regard surpris lorsque la statue du griffon se mis à tourner sur elle-même à l'énonce du mot de passe, révélant un escalier en colimaçon.

-Incroyable, dit-il.

Nina haussa les épaules. Un des avantages du Troisième Oeil était qu'elle n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter des mots de passe.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'engouffra dans l'escalier, suivi par la fillette. L'escalier était sombre, difficile à grimper pour une fille aux petites jambes comme Nina. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une porte en bois ouvragé, où, au milieu des entrelaces de bois, on pouvait deviner le blason de l'école gravé dans le bois ancien. Sir Nicholas l'invita à frapper, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans un grincement. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était exactement comme elle l'avait vu : circulaire, plein de livres et d'instruments de forme assez étranges, argentés. Derrière un vaste bureau parfaitement rangé, le professeur Dumbledore l'observait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux bleus perçants semblait la lire de part en part. A ses côtés se tenait, droite comme un piquet, le professeur McGonagall. Malgré ses lèvres pincées, le regard qu'elle posa sur Nina était bien de bienveillance. Il y avait également présente dans la pièce, l'infirmière, Miss Pomfresh, qui la dévisageait avec chaleur. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, que personne ne semblait vouloir briser. Puis le vieil homme aux cheveux argentés prit la parole :

-Merci Sir Nicholas. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de patienter en bas ? Vous reconduirez Miss Flintey à sa salle commune lorsque nous aurons fini.

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Sir Nicholas se fendit d'une profonde révérence qui faillit faire basculer sa tête sur le côté, puis repartit en traversant la porte fermée.

Nina se retrouva seule face aux deux professeurs. L'infirmière resta sur le côté, assise tranquillement sur une chaise. Dumbledore lui sourit et lui désigna une chaise :

-Va t'asseoir Nina, je t'en pris.

Elle s'exécuta prudemment.

-Tu veux une Patacitrouille ? Demanda le vieil homme de manière totalement impromptue. J'en ai piqué au banquet de tout à l'heure, elles sont faites maison et délicieuses.

D'un signe de main, Nina refusa poliment. Son estomac était plein à craquer, elle était épuisée, qu'il accélère le mouvement ou alors elle allait tomber endormie sur son bureau !

Le professeur croisa ses longs doigts devant lui et continua d'un ton sérieux :

-Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici Nina.

Elle hocha la tête. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall réunis dans une même salle avec toute leur attention dirigée vers elle l'intimidait un peu, d'autant plus qu'elle tombait de sommeil. D'autant plus que Miss Pomfresh, qui était un peu à l'écart, ne détachait pas ses yeux de Nina.

-Ton pouvoir est...unique. Tu es unique Nina.

Mais ça, elle l'avait déjà entendue des milliers de fois. Psychomages, médicomages, sorciers et sorcières en tout genre, tous s'étaient déjà exclamés devant ces grands yeux violets :

« Mais quelle petite fille unique ! », avec un air mi-fasciné, mi-effrayé.

-Ta vie à partir de maintenant ne sera plus la même Nina. Aujourd'hui, tu entres à l'école Poudlard. Désormais, tu vivras en permanence avec des jeunes gens de ton âge, des professeurs, tant de personnalités différentes et uniques, avec...

-Des chemins de vie différents, compléta Nina dans un souffle.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil, et Dumbledore décroisa puis recroisa ses doigts en souriant.

-Exactement. Et ça ne sera pas tous les jours faciles Nina.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole, d'une voix claire et posée :

-Votre pouvoir est extrêmement puissant, beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Et c'est bien la seule chose que nous savons à propos de lui. Cela faisait des millénaires que personne avec le Troisième Oeil absolu n'est né.

-4 500 ans plus ou moins. Probablement plus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton tranquille. Il planta à nouveau ses prunelles bleues dans celles violettes de Nina. Le seul et unique sorcier à avoir jamais bénéficié de ce don a vécu il y a plus de 4 500 ans.

-Apollon, souffla Nina.

-Exactement, confirma le professeur McGonagall. Apollon fut le premier et seul à posséder ce don de voyance absolu et il vécu il y a plusieurs dizaines de siècles. Il fut rapidement considéré comme un dieu, par les Moldus d'abord, mais également par nombre ses contemporains sorciers. Après sa mort, les Moldus enfermèrent des femmes prétendues « devineresses » dans une cavité emplie d'opium.

-L'oracle de Delphes, murmura Nina, fascinée.

-Oui. Et depuis, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait possédé ce pouvoir, ni totalement percé ses secrets. Jusqu'à vous.

Nina ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Les pouvoirs d'Apollon étaient sur-puissants, tout comme les vôtres. Vous ne faites pas que percevoir les choses, avoir des intuitions et des visions de temps en temps, Melle Flintey. Vous pouvez explorer le passé des choses et des gens, pénétrer leur pensées comme dans du beurre, ressentir ce que les autres ressentent, vivre dans le futur si vous le vouliez. Tout vivre une seconde, deux seconde à l'avance. Votre pouvoir est modulable, fluide et ininterrompu.

-Je peux le contrôler, dit Nina.

Elle savait très bien tout ce que le professeur venait d'énoncer. Elle le savait par cœur. Mais le Choixpeau avait raison. Elle avait peur. Terrifiée du pouvoir que ses propres yeux cachaient. Et éviter le problème, ne jamais en parler avec quiconque, lui avait sembler jusqu'ici une bonne solution.

-La question est, Nina, le peux-tu vraiment ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Elle hésita.

-Vois-tu Nina, continua-t-il, ici, à l'école, tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas le contrôler. Il y a des connaissances que tu dois apprendre de toi même, et non pas te faire révéler par ton Troisième Oeil. Tu comprends ?

Nina hocha doucement la tête. Dumbledore sortit alors une lettre d'un tiroir de son bureau. Elle était cacheté aux armoiries de la famille de Nina, un grand F gothique pourpre entouré de corbeaux noirs dont les plumes venaient se perdre dans la banderole qui énonçait les mots de la famille : « Family, honor, magic ». Le sceau en était brisé.

-Ton père m'a écrit.

Il ne lui tendit pas la lettre, la posa délicatement sur le bureau.

-Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Nina regarda la lettre, et les mots inscrits dessus s'imposèrent à son esprit :

 _Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas à ce prestigieux de poste de directeur de Poudlard par hasard, pas plus qu'on ne vous appelle « Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps » aussi voilà ma requête : vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille Nina {…} vous connaissez les conséquences d'un tel don, ainsi que ses dangers. Nina doit apprendre la magie, doit apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir, il en va de la qualité de sa vie future. Vous n'êtes pas père, mais en temps que directeur, je vous en conjure, enseignez lui. Ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire, lui faire comprendre, apprenez-lui. Elle en a besoin. Le monde des sorciers en a besoin._

Nina se sentit drôle, une sorte de chaleur froide qui lui remontait depuis le fond de ses entrailles jusqu'à ses yeux, qui se mirent à briller à la lumière des chandelles du bureau du professeur. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues et regarda à nouveau Dumbledore. Il la scrutait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune :

-Tu l'as lu sans la voir n'est-ce pas ?

Nina hocha la tête, étrangement un peu honteuse.

-As-tu choisi de la lire ?

Nina prit au moins la peine de réfléchir à cette question. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait un peu voulu, mais elle n'avait pas explicitement formulé dans sa tête qu'elle voulait la lire, comme elle le faisait généralement quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose. Elle dit non de la tête.

-Je vois. C'est ce genre de prémonitions que tu dois absolument contrôler. Tu dois être capable de te rendre imperméable à toutes les visions et prémonitions que tu ne désires pas.

-Je comprends.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

-Au banquet, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

-J'avais très mal à la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Nina n'aimait pas ce genre de questions. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle répondit néanmoins :

-J'entendais tout. Les pensées, les sentiments. Si j'avais prêté attention à mes visions, je pense que j'aurais tout vécu deux secondes à l'avance...

McGonagall et l'infirmière Pomfresh échangèrent un regard navré.

-Disons les choses dans l'ordre Melle Flintey, dit la professeur. Vous devez premièrement éviter à tout prix les déferlements d'émotions et de pensées provenant des autres, en consolidant tes défenses.

-Mais ça me fait mal à la tête !

-Avec l'entraînement, dit soudain Mme Pomfresh, vos maux de tête diminueront, mais il faudrait déjà ne pas vous pousser dans vos retranchements ! En attendant, si vous vous sentez trop mal, vous prendrez la potion Defensionis Mentis. Elle reconstruira vos défenses, mais vous avez déjà vu ses effets tout à l'heure. Je vous donnerais une bouteille demain, vous viendrez à l'infirmerie.

-Quel entraînement ?

-Sais-tu comment on construit des défenses mentales Nina ? Non, dit le professeur Dumbleodre en levant une main. Sans ton Troisième Oeil.

Nina haussa alors les épaules.

-J'en sais rien alors.

-Ce sont des exercices similaires à ceux de l'occlumantie.

Nina fut prise d'un frisson. L'occlumantie. Sa mère en avait parlé une fois, avec une colère triste dans la voix. C'était à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, le grand-père de Nina, un froid jour de Novembre. Mais elle était si petite, et Andrew avait demandé si vite à Camille de se taire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus.

-Mais tout de même différents...

-Nous verrons peut-être les détails plus tard Minerva. Il me semble que notre jeune élève est fatiguée.

Nina lança un regard reconnaissant au directeur.

-Qui m'apprendra ?

-Moi, dit le professeur MgGonagall. Je suis votre directrice de maison, il en va de mes fonctions. Toutefois, je ne suis pas du tout une occlumens très douée. La théorie sera donc ma principale activité avec vous.

-Et la pratique ?

-Votre père n'appréciera pas, je pense, dit Dumbledore avec une sorte de malice dans le regard, aussitôt remplacée par une lumière sérieuse, mais il est le seul choix qu'on nous ayons dans l'immédiat.

Nina écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un visage s'imposait dans son esprit : effectivement, ça n'allait pas plaire à son père.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec un CLAC contre le mur qui fit sursauter Miss Pomfresh et hausser un sourcil au professeur McGonagall, et Severus Rogue entra à grand pas dans la pièce. Ses yeux noirs sans chaleur se posèrent brièvement sur Nina, avant de se reporter sur le directeur.

-Désolé de vous interrompre Monsieur...

-Oh ne vous en faites pas Severus, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec un sourire, nous parlions justement de vous.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de hausser un sourcil :

-De moi ?

-Des cours particuliers, rectifia McGonagall avec un regard perçant.

-Ah oui, bien sûr.

Nina se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Cet homme lui faisait inexplicablement peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans son aura qui la terrifiait, mais elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être était-ce le refus obstiné de son père que l'on prononce ne serait-ce que son nom. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux vides.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Severus ?

-Ces deux jeunes hommes ont tenté de s'introduire dans la tour des Griffondors pour retrouver Melle Flintey. J'ai jugé bon de les emmener directement ici.

Nina tourna la tête et, derrière Rogue, visiblement mal à l'aise, se tenaient ses deux frères. Caïn et Alexandre se tenaient l'un proche de l'autre, et fixaient Nina. Elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle ne supportait pas leurs regards pleins de reproches, elle préférait encore ne plus les voir que de s'infliger ça.

Elle détourna les yeux, les larmes à nouveau sur le point de couler. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

-Je pense que vous pouvez retournez à vos lits, Minerva, Severus, Pompom. Dormez bien.

Les deux professeurs et l'infirmière hochèrent la tête et quittèrent silencieusement la pièce. Caïn et Alexandre ne les regardèrent pas partir, les yeux fixés sur leur petite sœur. Nina regardaient obstinément le sol. Le silence s'installa, pesant.

Et soudain.

-Je suis désolée ! Nina fondit en larmes. Elle n'osait pas se lever, alors elle resta sur cette chaise trop grande pour elle, ses pieds qui battaient dans le vide, tremblante de sanglots.

Elle les sentit avant qu'ils ne s'enroulent autour d'elle, les bras chauds et rassurants de ses frères. Elle se retrouva d'un coup au centre d'un immense câlin, d'une chaleur familiale inattendue. Caïn et Alexandre la serraient dans leurs bras, en enfouissant leurs nez dans ses cheveux, comme avant. Elle pleura plus fort.

-Idiote, idiote, idiote, murmura Alexandre près de son oreille.

Finalement ils la relâchèrent un peu.

-Pardon, je suis désolée de... de ne pas... avoir été digne... Pardon...

-Mais comme si on allait arrêter de t'aimer, espèce de grosse cruche, soupira Caïn.

-On s'en fiche que tu sois à Griffondor, ou à Poufsouffle ou une Cracmol. T'es notre petite sœur.

-Notre Ninou.

-Ouais. Pour toujours.

-On est les seuls mecs qui te seront fidèles toute ta vie, profite chérie.

Elle rit un peu, encore secouée par des sanglots, mi-de joie, mi-d'après terreur. Ils la serrèrent encore étroitement dans leurs bras.

-Promis ? Vous m'aimerez toujours ?

-Mais oui, toujours.

-C'est promis.

-Allez. Ne pleure plus. Tout va bien.

-Haut-les-coeurs Nina ! Tu es une Griffondor ? Alors sèche-moi ces larmes, t'es dans la même maison que l'Elu, si c'est pas la grande classe ça !

Le professeur Dumbledore les regardaient en souriant, puis prit soudain la parole :

-Ça n'est et ne sera jamais une question de dignité Nina. Les quatre maisons sont aussi anciennes les unes que les autres et aussi respectables. Tu apprendras, au cours du bout de la vie que tu vas passer entre ces murs, qui les maisons sont bien plus que des couleurs, ou des mots.

Nina hocha la tête.

-Allez, maintenant, tous au dortoir ! Il frappa dans ses mains et se leva pour les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

-Mr et Mr Flintey, ramenez votre sœur à son dortoir. Vous connaissez le chemin.

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil.

Caïn et Alexandre prirent chacun une main de Nina, et ainsi ils allèrent dans les couloirs.

-Ah, on voit rien ! _Lumos !_

Nina n'essaya pas de mémoriser le chemin. Elle se contenta de se laisser guider par ses frères, les écoutant converser à propos de la saison de Quidditch à venir, de la nourriture pour hibou qu'ils avaient renversé dans le train et qu'ils devront racheter à Pré-au-Lard. Elle serrait leurs mains très forts, par peur qu'ils la lâchent.

Elle avait souhaité s'éloigner de ses frères et de sa famille. Elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle voulait à aucun prix les perdre. C'était une pensée insupportable qui ne la frappait seulement que maintenant. Elle avait de la chance, se dit-elle en pensant, sans aucune raison particulière, à Harry Potter et à ses parents. _Les miens auraient fait la même chose pour moi ou les garçons,_ réalisa-t-elle.

Et elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle le ferait également volontiers pour ses frères ou ses parents. Et elle se sentit vivante. Vivante et aimée et en sécurité. Et elle serra les doigts de ses grands frères plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame. Caïn siffla fortement pour la réveiller :

-Jeune homme ! Cria-t-elle, outragée. Quelle impolitesse !

Elle remarqua le serpent sur leurs uniformes :

-Quoi ? Des Serpentards qui se présentent à ma vue ! Et qui osent me réveiller en plus ? Je me plaindrais, je le jure ! Ah, vous en entendrez...

-Suffit ! Nous déposons notre sœur et nous partons, pas la peine de s'énerver, s'agaça Alexandre.

Caïn s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur et sortir quelque chose de sa poche. La baguette de Caïn vint l'éclairer et Nina s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu, d'une cravate en fait. Une cravate rayée, rouge et or. Caïn la noua autour du col de Nina :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard petite sœur.

Et ils partirent en direction de leur propre salle commune, réveillant les portraits pendus aux murs avec la lumière de leurs baguette.

-Alors ! Le mot de passe jeune fille, et vite ! On a pas toute la nuit !

-Oui, pardon.

Elle laissa la vision venir à elle, doucement, avec prudence.

- _Caput Draconis._

Et le tableau pivota. Nina franchit le passage, un peu hésitante. La salle commune était décorée aux couleurs de la maison et de confortables fauteuils étaient répartis un peu partout. Dans la cheminée s'éteignait doucement les dernières braises rougeoyantes d'un feu mourant. Toutefois, la salle n'était pas plongée dans le noir : de chaudes lumières jaunes provenant de lampes posées sur les tables éclairaient les visages des quelques élèves plus vieux qui n'étaient pas encore couchés.

Elle reconnut le grand garçon aux yeux verts, avec ses amis et le Préfet-Weasley, les jumeaux roux et leur ami aux dreadlocks et quelques autres croisés au banquet.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête timide et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient.

-C'est celui de gauche pour les filles, dit quelqu'un derrière elle. Première étage pour les première années.

Elle se retourna. Le garçon aux yeux verts s'était levé pour lui indiquer le chemin. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec ses yeux violets. Il eut l'air gêné. Un léger rose colora ses joues et il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Nina.

-Euh... sinon, moi c'est Olivier Dubois et...

-Je connais le chemin, mais merci.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à grimper les escaliers, trop fatiguée pour être polie. Elle débarqua dans le dortoirs en ayant l'impression de faire un maximum de bruit. Toutes les filles semblaient endormies, jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau s'écarte pour révéler les yeux bruns inquisiteurs de Hermione :

-Ah te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que le directeur te voulait ?

-Tu m'as attendue ?

-Bien sûr !

Hermione paraissait surprise que Nina pose la question.

-Alors, pourquoi il voulait te voir ?

-Il voulait me voir... Pour un problème avec ma famille, mais c'est arrangé.

Elle se sentait étrangement mal de lui mentir, mais elle le devait.

-Ah d'accord. Tu m'expliqueras demain ?

Nina hocha la tête, épuisée. Son lit, à côté lui faisait de l'oeil.

-Bon, du coup, bonne nuit Nina !

Hermione se leva et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux. Nina la regarda avec perplexité, mais décida qu'il n'avait rien à redire à un baiser de bonne nuit. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps avec délice. Elle ferma les yeux et retira ses lunettes.

Elle plongea dans un sommeil plein de Nées-Moldues avec de longues dents, de serpents à crinière et de lion à écailles, de garçons maigre avec une cicatrice, et encore, une harpe qui jouait, toute seule, dans un couloir sombre.

* * *

 **Fin chapitre 3**

 _Notes :_ Hello there. Salut petit lecteur. Un peu plus d'attente pour ce troisième chapitre un peu dur à écrire, je l'admet (commencé à 3:00 du matin, finit à 4:50, une vraie partie de plaisir). Pas mal d'informations sur le pouvoir de Nina, j'espère que tu as été attentif x). Bref. J'espère surtout que tu as aimé. Tu retrouve Nina prochainement pour non pas le premier cours de potions comme dans les livres (ça serait trop facile), mais pour... tu verras bien.

* * *

 _N'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis dans les review, ça me fait sourire à chaque fois comme une idiote et ça me motive très beaucoup. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent leur avis, suivent cette histoire et la mettent en favori, vous êtes géniaux ! Et comme d'habitude, tu peux aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mes autres histoires, si tu aimes Star Wars, Game of Throne, Avengers !_


	4. L'aiguille, les histoires et les étoiles

**Note :** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Chapitre rempli d'histoire de la magie, car ça me passionne vraiment !

Excellente lecture

* * *

 _A l'ombre d'un futur aux yeux violets  
_ Première partie

 **La Harpe qui jouait toute seule  
** Première année

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : L'aiguille, les histoires et les étoiles**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Nina se réveilla, elle se sentait fraîche et dispo, prête à entamer sa première année de sorcellerie. La douleur de la veille était oubliée, elle avait hâte de commencer les cours.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione était déjà levée, de même qu'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau brune, qui se tourna vers Nina, un sourire plein de dents blanches et une main tendue :

-Parvatil Patil. Salut.

-Nina. Elle serra la main tendue de bon cœur. Enchantée.

-Celle qui dort comme une marmotte là, c'est Lavande. Il va falloir la réveiller.

-Parvatil et moi nous sommes déjà passées à la douche, sourit Hermione Elle est libre, tu peux y aller.

A la droite de son lit, les affaires de Nina attendaient sagement. Elle se saisit de son uniforme, et avec une pointe fierté douce-amère, sa cravate rouge et or.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Elle se frictionna le cuir chevelu et rinça toute les traces salées que les larmes d'hier avaient laissé sur ses joues. Remettre ses lunettes la rassura. En sortant de la douche, elle se sentait comme neuve. Dans le dortoir, Lavande était réveillé. C'était une petite fille au visage fin et aux cheveux frisottés qui devaient lui tomber sur les épaules en temps normal mais qui présentement, partaient dans tout les sens.

Parvatil déclara qu'elle allait attendre Lavande. Nina et Hermione descendirent donc dans la salle commune. Il y traînait quelques élèves qui s'attendaient les uns les autres. Hermione souriait beaucoup, Nina observait silencieusement.

-Le petit-déjeuner, c'est dans la salle commune, nan ? Demanda Hermione.

Nina hocha doucement la tête. D'escalier en escalier, et grâce au sens de l'orientation évidemment infaillible de Nina, elles ne se perdirent pas et arrivèrent dans une Grande salle moitié moins pleine que la veille, mais pas moins bruyante. Les deux petites filles s'assirent à la table des Griffondors, à côté de Potter et Weasley. A côté de Potter, les jumeaux rouquins. A côté de Weasley junior, le Préfet-roux-Weasley. Nina se sentit envahie.

Secouant la tête, elle se servit des toasts de beurre de cacahuète et de marmelade, avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle appréciait le jus de citrouille, mais dès le matin, elle trouvait ça trop doux.

A côté d'elle, Hermione parlait vivement, sans que personne ne prête une oreille réellement attentive. Soudain, il y eu de l'agitation. Les préfets-en-chef distribuaient les emplois du temps. En recevant le sien, Nina sentit une excitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas grandir en elle. Aujourd'hui, histoire de la magie : deux heures en commun avec les Poufsouffles, puis, sortilèges, deux heures avec les Serdaigles. Repas. Et ensuite, métarmorphose, deux heures en commun avec les Serpentards, puis Défenses contre les forces du mal, deux heures, de nouveau avec les Serdaigles. Elle se sentait toute excitée, tout comme Hermione, Potter et Weasley et l'ensemble des premières années.

Le petit-déjeuner terminée, ils se dépêchèrent tous de trouver la salle d'histoire de la magie. Malheureusement, les escaliers semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Plus on leur demandait quelque chose, plus ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à faire tout l'inverse. Personne, même Nina, n'arrivait à leur faire entendre raison. Finalement, Nina, exaspérée, décida de trouver un autre chemin en se fiant à son intuition. Hermione la suivi et elles réussirent l'exploit d'arriver les premières dans la salle de cours. Le professeur n'était pas encore présent, aussi s'installèrent-elles et s'attirèrent les regards noirs de Gryffondors échevelés, en sueur d'avoir dû gravir escalier sur escalier au pas de course pour arriver à destination avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Les Poufsouffles, arrivèrent par petits groupes, en discutant et riant. Tout le monde s'installa et le professeur Binns entra dans la classe. En traversant le tableau. Beaucoup d'élèves laissèrent échapper un glapissement en le voyant entrer, dont Weasley. Nina, elle, était ravie. Ses frères lui avaient peu parlé du professeur d'histoire de la magie, mais elle avait toujours eu très envie de rencontrer ce fameux professeur ! Incapable de voir quoique ce soit sur lui, de par sa nature de fantôme, elle ne avait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Elle fut très vite déçue. Le fantôme parlait d'une voix monocorde, énonça à peine son plan de cours et commença directement à leur parler de l'usage de la magie à l'époque préhistorique. Le sujet était assez passionnant en lui-même, mais la voix ennuyeuse du professeur avait endormi la moitié de la classe avant le premier quart d'heure. L'autre moitié tentait en partie de rester éveillée tant bien que mal, sauf Hermione, qui écrivait à une vitesse fabuleuse absolument tout ce que le fantôme disait. Nina elle, tint jusqu'au début de la deuxième heure, mais abandonna totalement lorsque Binns énonça d'une lenteur abominable les différences entre les Homo Erectus Sorcilis et les Homo Sapiens Sorcilis, et commença à décrire l'éthymologie complète du mot savant Sorcilis.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau et se mit à dessiner. A côté d'elle, Potter et Weasley faisaient un morpion et le jeune garçon au cheveux noirs lui proposa de jouer, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. La fin de la deuxième heure passa ainsi plus rapidement que la première. C'est après que ça se gâta.

En sortant de la classe, les jeunes élèves durent faire face à un problème courant de cette école : Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il se tenait en embuscade derrière la porte, prêt à leur jeter des boules de papier imbibées d'encre à la tête. Nina et Hermione, sortit dernières de la classe, réussirent à éviter les projectiles, grâce à Nina qui préconisa avant de sortir de la salle de cours, de se protéger avec les capes. Une fois arrivées dans un couloir à l'abri, Hermione jeta un regard des plus suspicieux à son amie :

-Comment tu as pu prévoir ça ?

Nina se glaça, puis força un sourire faux :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Peeves. Comment tu as fais ?

-J'ai juste vu les autres se faire attaquer voyons. Et puis, mes frères m'ont parlé de Peeves, je connais ses tours.

-Et pour trouver notre chemin ? Comment peux-tu aussi bien connaître le château ?

-Je... j'ai toujours eu un excellent sens de l'orientation ! Et puis... De toute façon, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Nina, en panique, ne trouva rien de mieux que de devenir agressive envers sa jeune amie. Les grands yeux bruns d'Hermione s'agrandirent de peur et elle rougit furieusement :

-Je... balbultia Hermione. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser... Excuse-moi.

Et Nina se sentit affreusement mal. C'était elle qui aurait dû s'excuser, pour avoir été méchante sans raison, pour lui cacher des choses. Elle fixa Hermione, qui semblait réellement désolée, comme si elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible. Elle se détesta. Mais, quand elle voulu faire sortir les mots d'excuses qui grondaient dans son estomac, ils restèrent coincé dans sa gorge et sa bouche devint sèche. En désespoir de cause, elle agita la main et dit :

-Bon, euh...viens, on va finir en retard au prochain cours.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne parla pas du trajet, gardant la tête baissée, derrière Nina, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Le reste de la journée, Hermione parla pour la plupart du temps en cours, particulièrement en métamorphose.

Le cours de métamorphose fut impressionnant. Le professeur McGonagall était parfaitement à la hauteur de sa réputation. Stricte, diablement intelligente, c'était une sorcière très douée, juste et impartiale. Dès le début du cours, elle arracha des exclamations d'admiration des élèves en transformant son bureau en cochon d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas aussi facile pour eux.

D'un autre coup de baguette, elle leur distribua des allumettes et leur demanda de le transformer en aiguille, avec une formule de métamorphose basique.

-La formule que vous allez utiliser ici provient du verbe latin « mutatio », qui signifie... ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

-Oui Melle Granger ?

-En latin, le verbe « mutatio » signifie « changer ». Il est à l'origine des sorts de métamorphoses de base, mais également de nombreux mots dans notre langage courant comme « mutant », « mutation » et les autres.

-Cinq points pour Gryffondors, c'est très bien Melle Granger. La plupart des sorts, enchantements et sortilèges que vous utilisez ont des racines grecs et latines. Quelqu'un pour me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva la main, mais cette fois, le professeur interrogea un élève de Serpentard, que Nina identifia comme étant Blaise Zabini :

-C'est dans l'Antiquité que les sorciers commencèrent à chercher à canaliser leurs pouvoirs. Les sorciers grecs et latins formèrent la première Assemblée magique et créèrent les premières incantations, dont les nôtres sont aujourd'hui dérivés.

-Correct, mais inexact. Cinq points pour Serpentard si vous pouvez me citer un des sorciers présent à ces premières Assemblées.

Zabini fronça les sourcils, réfléchit intensément. C'était un garçon qui promettait déjà d'être beau, à la peau sombre et lisse, et aux yeux dorés en amande.

-Homère... ? Répondit-il enfin d'un ton hésitant.

McGonagall se se fendit de l'un de ses rares sourires.

-Cinq points pour Serpentard donc. Ce que vous avez dit est correct, mais manque de précision. Les premières traces d'Assemblée magique que nous avons sont en Afrique, à une date bien antérieure à celle des grecs et des romains. Les formules basiques que nous utilisons de nos jours sont, de fait, issus de celles inventées par les sorciers de l'Antiquité greco-latine, mais elles ne sont pas universelles. Les sorts de base asiatiques, africains, sud-américains pour ne donner que quelques vastes exemples peu précis, sont eux, dérivés de formules inventés à des dates plus ou moins antérieures aux nôtres, dans un dialecte qui leur était propre.

Nina trouvait ça bien plus passionnant que le cours de Binns, comme à peu près tout le monde dans la classe. Elle prit des notes, et Hermione à côté d'elle leva la main :

-Oui Melle Granger ?

-Et avant tout ça ? Avant les premières Assemblées, les premiers sorts, comment faisaient les sorciers ?

Nina n'en avait aucune idée. Avec la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait eu et la détermination qu'avait instillé en elle les paroles de Dumbledore, elle contrôlait plutôt très bien son pouvoir aujourd'hui. Elle tint donc à distance de son esprit la réponse. Elle s'étonna elle-même de la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à se maintenir dans l'ignorance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la réponse était si flou, si faible, que même si elle l'avait voulu très fort, elle n'aurait eu qu'une faible intuition.

Elle se saisit de sa plume et, sans écouter la réponse de McGonagall, prit un nouveau parchemin. D'une écriture rapide et brouillon, elle prit note de sa découverte sur son don. Sans aucune documentation ou savoir sur quelque chose, si c'était trop lointain, trop vaste, la vision serait faible.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer. Vous allez devoir métamorphoser l'allumette devant vous en aiguille. Pouvez-vous essayer de deviner, après ce que nous avons dit, la formule que nous allons utiliser ?

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et McGonagall eut l'air satisfaite. Elle interrogea Dean Thomas, le sang-mêlé blond :

- _Mutatio_?

-Bonne idée, mais vous ne précisez pas en quoi vous voulez que l'allumette se transforme. Vous devez insufflez à votre magie les directives nécessaires pour obtenir le résultat attendu. De plus, je ne crains que votre conjugaison soit mauvaise. Monsieur Nott, une idée ?

Un garçon brun de Serpentard baissa la main, l'air heureux d'être interrogé. Il a le même regard qu'Hermione, remarqua Nina. Et aussi les dents en avant.

- _Muta Ferro_?

-Vous y êtes presque. La réponse est _Mutate Ferro._ Deux points à Serpentard et deux points à Gryffondor pour vous deux. Maintenant, passons à la pratique.

Nina mis de côté ses parchemins de notes pour dégager la table qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, Potter et Weasley.

-Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall, pour le moment posez vos baguettes. Nous allons travailler la prononciation, très importante. Après moi : _MuTAte FeRRo._ Accentuez bien le « ta » et le roulement des r.

La classe répéta docilement les mots, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall soit satisfaite.

-Vous l'avez dans l'ensemble. Je passerai vous voir si vous n'y arrivez pas. Ensuite, le geste.

Le professeur leur expliqua le mouvement et finalement, la classe résonna des voix enfantines qui essayaient désespérément de transformer leur allumette en aiguilles.

A la vérité, l'exercice, bien qu'en apparence simple, était très dur. Il fallait persuader la magie de passer à travers la baguette, la contrôler pour la diriger vers l'allumette, et visualiser très clairement le résultat voulu. Potter et Weasley ne faisaient de répéter sans grande conviction la formule, avec des gestes mous. Hermione y mettait beaucoup plus de cœur. Sa voix était autoritaire, ferme. Peut-être un peu trop.

Quant à Nina, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était très frustrant. Elle avait beau user de sa voix la plus ferme, son allumette restait la même. Elle avait l'impression que son tout petit filet de voix n'arrivait pas à atteindre la magie en elle.

-Je me serais pas douté que la magie ça serait si dur, soupira Potter au bout d'un moment.

Nina rit et Weasley approuva à grand coup de tête.

-Je ne trouve pas ça si compliqué, dit Hermione.

-Tout le monde ne lit pas les manuels scolaires durant les vacances... répliqua Weasley en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se re-concentra sur son allumette.

-Tu ne faisais jamais de magie chez toi Ron ? Demanda Potter d'un air légèrement incrédule.

Ou alors était-ce un effet de ses grosses lunettes rondes. Weasley secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'avais pas le droit. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai déjà piqué la baguette d'un de mes frères pour essayer, mais ma mère m'a toujours disputé pour faire ce genre de chose.

-De toute façon, intervint Nina, faire de la magie avec une baguette qui ne nous a pas choisi, c'est toujours très difficile.

-Car « c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire », dit Potter, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

-C'est M. Ollivander qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda Weasley.

Potter hocha la tête. De son côté, Hermione ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à la conversation, concentrée sur son allumette.

-Moi, je n'ai pas de baguette qui m'a choisi, continua-t-il d'un air dépité. Il leva la sienne, une vieille chose dont le bout brillait quelque peu.

Bien sûr que non, pensa Nina avec un sourire. Les Weasley étaient connus pour leur pauvreté notoire. Non contents de se reproduire à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence, ils s'enlisaient dans les problèmes financiers avec une facilité étonnante.

C'était ce que son père racontait à sa mère, le soir, en riant. Nina les espionnait souvent depuis sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas au psychomage. Elle s'allongeait sur son lit, fermait les yeux et s'imaginait descendre les escaliers, se diriger vers le salon et là, l'imagination s'effaçait et elle se laissait guider. Elle adorait entendre ses parents discuter, sans savoir qu'elle était là, en quelque sorte. Elle traversait les murs, les objets, les gens. C'était rassurant de les savoir là, de les voir. C'était uniquement dans ces moments là qu'elle voyait sa mère les cheveux détachés, son père en simple chemise, détendu. Elle les entendait rire, discuter de tout et de rien, parfois, ils s'asseyaient en silence sur le canapé, face aux flammes, enlacés.

Avec une petite claque mentale, elle revint à la conversation. Weasley continuait à parler :

-...aussi hérité de mon oncle Henry, mais du coup, quand il a eu ses ASPIC, il me l'a donné.

Nina ricana. Bien sûr que c'était un vieille baguette, passée de génération en génération, pour des sorciers trop pauvres pour économiser dix gallions pour s'offrir une simple baguette. L'héritage de baguette était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu. Il était pourtant courant, lorsqu'un sorcier décédait, que l'on enterre, ou incinère sa baguette avec lui. Bien sûr, les pratiques variaient d'un pays à l'autre : en Egypte par exemple, où l'usage de la baguette magique ne s'était répandu qu'avec les colonisations, les sorciers étaient momifiés avec leurs allumettes magiques. En Nouvelle-Zélande, pareil, les baguettes magiques n'étaient arrivées que très tard et encore aujourd'hui, la magie traditionnelle s'enseignait à travers les tatouages marqués sur la peau, qui bien sûr, ne pouvaient être transmis, hérités. C'était connu et reconnu : c'est la baguette, l'allumette, le tatouage, qu'importe, qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. Hériter d'une baguette, c'était se mettre en toute connaissance de cause des bâtons dans les roues.

-Tu n'as pas des difficultés du coup, avec cette baguette qui n'est pas la tienne ? Demanda Nina avec un rictus de moquerie.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

-J'arrive à m'en servir...

Potter haussa les épaules :

-Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir Ron.

Nina émettait des doutes. De sérieux doutes même. La chose qui brillait à l'extrémité était sans conteste du poil de licorne. Les baguettes issues de l'essence de licorne étaient les plus sensibles, peu puissantes, mais extrêmement fidèles à leur propriétaire d'origine. Potter avait tort. Weasley allait en baver.

- _Mutate Ferro ! Mutate Ferro !_ le rouquin commençait à s'énerver sur son allumette et faisaient des grands gestes avec les mains. Mais ça ne marche pas ! Se plaint-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

-Arrête de t'énerver, tu dois persuader ta baguette de t'écouter, pas la terroriser.

-Pfff... plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil envieux vers l'allumette d'Hermione, dont le bout s'amincissait à vue d'oeil. En soupirant, il prit sa baguette et la porta à hauteur des yeux, la regarda intensément puis, lança d'une voix faussement grave :

-Écoutes-moi bien jeune fille !

Potter et Nina explosèrent de rire, tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur le visage d'Hermione, ombre qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque la professeura tourna un regard soupçonneux vers leur tablee

-Soyez sages, s'il vous plaît, leur chuchota-t-elle, sinon, nous allons faire perdre les points que Dean et moi avons fait gagner à Griffondor.

-Tu es trop tendue toi, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est bon quoi, si on a plus le droit de rire...

Pour la première dois de sa vie, Nina était d'accord avec un Weasley. C'était très étrange. Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise en le fusillant du regard, mais en voyant que Nina hochait imperceptiblement la tête en acquiescement à ce que disait le garçon, elle ne dit rien, et baissa la tête, se re-concentrant sur son allumette. Potter ne dit rien, même si la situation le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

- _Mutate Ferr..._

 **BOUM**

Il y eu une explosion à la table à côté de la leur. Nina éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle, entre le sursaut qu'avait eu tous les élèves, la tête du professeur McGonagall ou celle du garçons qui s'appelait Seamus, dont les cheveux se dressaient maintenant en pointes noircies. Weasley rit de concert avec elle, la surprise passée. Potter avait l'air choqué et Hermione secouait la tête, l'air de se demander comment pouvait-on rater un sort aussi simple de manière aussi extraordinaire. Dean Thomas riait tellement qu'il tomba de sa chaise et Londubat venait probablement d'avoir une crise cardiaque. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Zabini, Nott et Malfoy riaient aussi à en perdre haleine. McGonagall pinça les lèvres et réclama le silence, avant de vérifier que personne n'avait été brûlé. Le calme revint peu à peu.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall arriva à leur table pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient. Elle rectifia le mouvement de Weasley et recommanda à Potter de ne pas chercher la magie, mais de au contraire, la laisser venir à lui. Elle s'extasia par contre devant l'allumette d'Hermione, qui avait pris d'une délicate couleur argentée et dont le bout piquait à présent.

Puis elle se tourna vers Nina.

-Melle Flintey, des résultats ?

-Aucun professeur.

La cloche sonna alors, marquant la fin du cours.

-Ne cherchez pas à être ce que vous n'êtes pas Nina, conseilla McGonagall tandis que les élèves autour rangeaient leurs affaires.

Nina se demanda pendant de nombreux jours ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur McGonagall. Elle finit par arriver à métamorphoser complètement son allumette durant le quatrième cours de métamorphose, alors qu'Hermione, Nott, Parvatil et Zabini, pour donner quelques exemple, y étaient arrivé dès le deuxième. Elle pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'elle y était toujours arrivé avant Weasley. Un quart d'heure à peine avant lui, mais un quart d'heure quand même. Elle était plus douée en sortilèges. Elle fut la première à réussir le sort élémentaire de réparation, enfin, la deuxième, mais Hermione le connaissait avant même de commencer les cours, alors ça ne comptait pas vraiment. A elles deux, elles firent gagner au moins une bonne vingtaine de points à Griffondor en une semaine. Malheureusement, le cours que Nina attendait le plus, astronomie, fut annulé la première semaine, le professeur Sinistra ayant une petit accident de retour de ses vacances, qui retarda son arrivée à Poudlard.

Un des cours que tous le monde attendait, mais qui s'avéra plutôt décevant fut celui de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Le professeur Quirell était un des hommes les plus couard que Nina n'avait jamais rencontré. Pourtant... Pourtant, quelque chose retenait son attention. L'odeur d'ail qui saturait sa salle de classe l'étouffait et perturbait ses sens, au point où elle arrivait difficilement à se concentrer en cours. Mais, durant le troisième cours de Défense, elle croisa par inadvertance le regard bleu du professeur. Et immédiatement, un mal de tête intense la surprit et elle dû ne pas assister au cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour aller à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, Hermione prit gracieusement des notes pour elle et vint même la voir après la fin des cours.

Le cours de potions, bien que passionnant fut particulièrement désagréable. C'était un cours en commun avec les Serpentards et Nina se rendit alors compte à quel point ses frères avaient un avis biaisé. Jamais elle n'avait assisté à un cours si injuste. Elle se demanda si son avis aurait été différent si elle avait été à Serpentard. Elle espérait que non. Premièrement, le professeur Rogue lui faisait toujours aussi peur et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule. Des élèves et de Griffondor et de Serpentard se recroquevillèrent imperceptiblement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce : Londubat, Nott, Dean pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais rapidement, il s'avéra que les élèves de Serpentard n'avaient rien à craindre de Rogue, à l'inverse de ceux de Griffondor. Il marqua une pose et un commentaire désagréable à l'appel du nom de Potter, ce que Nina trouva hautement déplacé, puis leur fit un discours à la fois terrifiant et fascinant sur l'art des potions. Nina pouvait sentir l'excitation de certains grandir en même temps que la sienne. Hermione était tendue sur sa chaise, visiblement peu refroidie par le professeur qui venait ouvertement de les insulter de cornichons. Nina se savait si elle devait rire et paniquer. Et soudain, le festival commença. Rogue commença par humilier publiquement Potter sans réel raison et personne ne savait si le plus surprenant était Hermione qui semblait connaître la réponse aux moindres questions pointues que le professeur posait à Harry ou le lynchage gratuit que le garçon subissait sans broncher. Dans un coin, Malfoy et ses deux gorilles d'amis étaient pliés de rire, mais c'étaient bien les seuls. Les Griffondors étaient simplement abasourdis par tant d'acharnement et les Serpentards, pour la plupart, semblaient trouver ennuyant que le cours prenne du retard.

Au final, l'impertinence de Potter coûta un point à Griffondor. Nina était soufflée. Elle trouvait le professeur beaucoup moins sympathique que dans les récits que ses frères lui racontaient. Il les répartit par deux et Nina se retrouva avec Dean pour préparer un potion destiné à soigner les furoncles. Comme un coup de vent noir, le professeur passait entre les rangs pour critiquer les élèves. Chacun eu le droit à sa part de reproche, même Hermione et Nott, pourtant reconnus comme les meilleurs élèves de leur classe respective. Nina eut le plaisir de recevoir un « Avec un feu aussi faible, vous avez plus de chances de faire pousser vos furoncles que de les éradiquer ! Vous voulez vous retrouvez avec un élevage ? Faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens, voyons ! » à mi-chemin entre la hargne et l'exaspération.

Et quand Neville fit malencontreusement fondre le chaudron de Seamus, Nina attendit dans l'appréhension l'explosion du professeur, qui ne se fit malheureusement pas attendre :

\- Imbécile ! J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Il fit disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol, qui rongeait déjà les pieds de tabourets sur lesquels les élèves étaient perchés. Neville était en larmes : aspergés de potion, d'énormes furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et le visage. Rogue lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris et ordonna sèchement à Seamus de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Potter et Weasley qui préparaient leur potion juste à côté :

-Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.

Nina avait envie de hurler tellement c'était injuste, et apparemment, Potter était démangé par la même idée. Les Griffondors quittèrent les cachots sur les dents :

-Mais quel enflure ce prof ! s'exclama Dean alors qu'ils remontaient tous ensembles les escaliers. Vous avez vu comme il a traité Harry ?

-C'est totalement injuste, renchérit Lavande en secouant ses boucles châtain. Pauvre Neville, j'espère qu'il va bien.

-C'est surtout Seamus qui va devoir se racheter un chaudron, dit Parvatil, pragmatique.

-Il n'en avait que après les Griffondors ! S'indigna Hermione. C'est tout de même dingue ! Ma potion était du même niveau que celle de Nott, mais uniquement parce qu'il était à Serpentard, il a eu le droit à des félicitations et pas moi !

Nina ne disait rien. Elle se sentait... déçue et soulagée à la fois. Le professeur était loin de l'image passionnée que ses frères lui avaient dépeint, mais elle était diablement soulagée d'avoir quitté le cachot. Quelque chose entourait le professeur qui la terrifiait. Ou du moins quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et accompagna Hermione voir Neville à l'infirmerie.

* * *

La vie à Poudlard était bien remplie, Nina n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ses frères depuis le soir de la Répartition.

Enfin, le deuxième mercredi après-midi, alors que tous les premières années étaient dans la salle commune, en train de travailler (Hermione, Seamus, Parvatil) ou de ne rien faire (Weasley, Potter, Lavande), elle se décida d'aller explorer le château. Elle demanda à la cantonade qui voulait bien l'accompagner. Sans surprise, Hermione répondit qu'elle aurait adoré, mais qu'elle devait absolument finir le parchemin demandé par le professeur Binns pour la semaine suivante. Mais Potter, qui somnolait à côté d'un Ron complètement endormi, se redressa et dit qu'il l'accompagnerait volontiers. Ils quittèrent donc la salle commune ensemble et marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le garçon le rompe :

-Je vais te sembler... impoli mais... Pourquoi tu as les yeux violets ?

Nina avait envie de rire. Comme s'il était la première personne à lui demander cela, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être franc et direct. Elle détestait l'idée de mentir, mais elle était obligée :

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suis née comme ça.

-C'est étrange la magie nan ? Je ne suis pas très doué moi !

Nina ricana.

-Moi non plus tu sais !

-Hermione par contre, qu'est ce qu'elle est douée !

Potter admirait très clairement la jeune fille.

-Mais elle peut être énervante parfois, continua-t-il.

Nina avait très envie de le contredire, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait aussi des moments où elle avait envie de lui sortir un « ferme-là » bien mérité. Elle ne répondit donc rien.

-Je sais que tu es amie avec elle et tu sais, quand elle n'est pas en train de nous réprimander pour n'importe quoi, je l'aime bien !

Il avait un large sourire et était sincère, se rendit compte Nina.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en se promenant au hasard dans les couloirs. Potter, que Nina avait commencé à appeler Harry, était un garçon enjoué, volontaire et curieux, qui ne manquait pas d'essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes et cassait volontairement des choses pour exercer sa maîtrise du sortilège de réparation. Lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, Nina venait à sa rescousse en riant. Ils passaient un meilleur moment que Nina ne se serait douté.

Puis, Harry ouvrit la mauvaise porte. La fille poussa un hurlement, Harry rougit et se confondit en excuse, le garçon sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant et Nina explosa de rire.

-Nina ! Par Merlin !

Harry évitait à tout prix de regarder les seins que la septième année cachait tant bien que mal d'un air furieux tandis qu'Alexandre Flintey, baissait sa baguette et fixait sa sœur, hors de lui.

-Dégage Nina, t'es vraiment chiante !

-Pardon, pardon !

Elle saisit Harry par la manche et le traîna hors de la salle. Lui toujours rouge de honte et elle toujours pliée de rire, ils s'éloignèrent en courant.

-Tu le connaissais ? Dit Harry alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, hors d'haleine, dans une salle de trophées.

-Oui. C'est mon frère.

-Tu as un frère ?

-Deux. Des jumeaux. Ils sont en septième année.

-Dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il sembla réfléchirent quelques instants, avant de se retourner vers Nina :

-Le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.

Nina arqua un sourcil.

-Et ?

Il haussa les épaules. Elle comprit. Il avait une mauvaise opinion de Serpentard et pour le moment, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne le fera changer d'avis. Alors elle décida de ne rien dire. Elle avait remarqué l'animosité qu'il manifestait à l'intention de Malfoy et réciproquement. Elle se sentait déçue. Mais elle mit ce sentiment de côté et ils rentrèrent à la salle commune en temps qu'amis.

* * *

-Dis Hermione, commença Nina le soir même en se servant un peu de poulet. Comment tu as su que tu étais une sorcière ?

Elle avait posé la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione, dont le regard, perdu dans le vague, fixait distraitement son assiette encore vide. Elle vit, sans faire vraiment exprès. Une chambre remplie de livres. Beaucoup de livres. Elle détourna vite le regard. Elle avait la ferme intention d'appliquer les conseils du professeur Dumbledore à la lettre et de ne laisser en aucun cas son pouvoir prendre l'ascendant sur elle. Elle voulait absolument être capable de gérer son don.

-Et bien... répondit Hermione avec hésitation. La première fois, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, je lisais. Au-dessus de mon lit, il y a une étagère pleine de livres et ce jour là... Un clou a cédé et les livres me sont tombés dessus. Mais en fait pas vraiment. Ils sont tombés comme au ralenti, très doucement, autour de moi.

Nina la regarda cette fois et laissa la vision venir à elle. Hermione était très jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que ce à quoi elle se serait attendu. Quatre ans ? Ou lors à peine cinq. C'était une petite fille perdue sous sa masse de cheveux, aux yeux brillants. Elle lisait sur son lit et de fait, l'étagère au dessus, pleine à craquer de bouquins, branlait doucement.

-La deuxième fois, -Nina revint à la réalité avec un petit sursaut-, j'étais plus vieille. Je venais de lire « Mathilda » de Roald Dahl. Tu connais ?

Nina secoua la tête.

-C'est un auteur Moldu ! Tu devrais absolument le lire, je suis sûre que tu adorerais ! Il a un style vraiment unique et ses histoires sont toujours très poétiques et drôles !

Lorsqu'elle parlait de livres, les yeux d'Hermione se mettait à briller et ses mains bougeaient toute seules.

-Et donc je venais de finir ce livre et je voulais vraiment faire comme l'héroïne. Parce que, tu vois, dans « Mathilda », la petite fille a des pouvoirs de télékinésie ! Donc, j'ai mis un livre sur mon bureau et je me suis assise sur le lit et j'ai fait comme dit dans le livre. J'ai fixé l'objet et je pensais très fort « bouge, bouge ». Et là, je m'y attendais pas du tout, mais le livre a bougé ! J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai crié ! Le livre est retombée et mes parents n'avaient heureusement rien entendu. J'ai voulu voir si je pouvais le refaire. Et je l'ai refait. D'abord avec un livre, puis avec plusieurs. C'était... magique.

Nina écoutait, fascinée.

-Tous les soirs, après l'école, je m'entraînais. Je n'en parlais à personne. Je... je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis alors et c'était un secret entre moi et les murs de ma chambre.

 _Aucun ami. Elle n'avait aucun ami._

Nina frissonna et fut prise d'une soudaine envie de fourrer sa tête dans les épaisses boucles brunes, de serrer son amie très fort dans ses bras.

-Un jour, mon père est entré dans ma chambre et m'a surpris. Le lendemain, le professeur McGonagall est venue nous rendre visite et nous a tout expliqué. J'étais vraiment très surprise, et très excitée aussi !

-Tes parents, ils étaient contents ?

-Je ne sais pas si « contents » est le bon mot. Ils étaient sous le choc bien sûr, mais je crois qu'ils étaient soulagés d'apprendre que j'allais aller dans une école spécialisée. Que, je ne serais pas seule en fait.

Nina approuva. Elle pouvait imaginer le choc que ça devait représenter pour des parents Moldus. C'est drôle de n'y avoir jamais pensé avant, se dit-elle.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'ai toujours su que j'étais une sorcière...

-Oui, d'accord, mais quel a été ton premier acte de magie ?

 _La météo,_ avait envie de lui répondre Nina, mais c'était de la divination ça.

-Euh... Quand j'avais aux alentours de six ans, je me suis fait disputée avec Anna...

-Qui est Anna ? Ta sœur ?

-Non, ma gouvernante.

Hermione parut choquée.

-Bref. Anna me réprimandait sévèrement pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, mais je trouvais ça très injuste. Je n'ai rien dit, j'étais juste debout devant elle dans la cuisine, je ne la regardais même pas. Je me souviens très clairement, j'avais les poings tellement serrés que j'avais mal aux jointures. Et d'un coup, toute la vaisselle a juste explosé.

-Ouah. Ç'a dû être très impressionnant !

-Ç'a surtout aurait pu être très dangereux. Les éclats de verre et de porcelaine ont volé partout et ils étaient très coupants... Mais heureusement, ni moi ni Anna n'avons été touchées.

-Tu t'es fait disputée ?

-Non. La première manifestation de magie est célébrée dans les familles de sorciers sang-pur.

La nuit même, les Griffondors avaient leur premiers cours d'astronomie. Nina était très excitée. Elle bâcla son devoir de potions et resta debout toute la soirée dans le dortoir, à discuter avec Hermione. La plupart des élèves de première année préféraient dormir le temps qui les séparait du cours d'astronomie. Avec la montagne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire, chaque parcelle de sommeil était bonne à prendre.

Enfin, l'heure de se rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie arriva. Nina se sentait prête à sauter sur place, mais garda son calme. C'était un cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles et les deux maisons grimpèrent ensembles les multiples marches de la haute tour.

Ils furent accueillis par Mrs. Sinistra. C'était une grande sorcière à la peau sombre, aux yeux très maquillés et à la robe noire en dentelle très élégante. Nina sut à l'instant même où elle la vit qu'elle adorerait cette professeur. Le regard qu'elle posait sur les élèves, la façon dont elle marchait, ses longues doigts aux ongles parfaits, sa voix douce, presque diaphane, tout, absolument tout chez elle, la fascinait.

Ils commencèrent par tous s'asseoir au sommet de la Tour. Nina, au désespoir d'Hermione, tint absolument à s'asseoir près du bord.

Elle adorait la hauteur. Adorait sentir le vent sur son visage. Adorait voir le parc depuis si haut. Adorait le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec le ciel noir, noir et pourtant si brillant. Brillant de milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient comme des gouttes de diamants. C'était si beau, elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer.

Elle aimait, chez elle, passer des nuits entière à sa fenêtre, à fixer le ciel. Sans rien lire. Sans vision. Juste elle et le ciel, à rêver qu'elle pouvait voler.

La voix du professeur la ramena à la réalité :

-Bonsoir chers première années. Griffondor et Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques élèves acquiescèrent en silence. L'ambiance était si feutrée, si irréelle, dans le calme ténébreux de la nuit encore chaude de ce début de septembre, que personne n'osait prononcer un mot.

-Bienvenue pour ce premier cours d'astronomie. Je m'excuse pour mon absence de la semaine dernière. L'administration sorcière de France est un véritable enfer. Passons.

La voix du professeur glissait, lisse et mélodieuse, chaque mot devenait une chanson dans sa bouche.

-L'astronomie. Telle est la noble matière que j'enseigne. Une petite définition ? Oui Melle Granger ?

-L'astronomie, selon la définition officielle de 1923, rassemble la connaissance des différentes cartes du ciel et de leur influence sur...

-Merci, c'est déjà bien suffisant. Trois points pour Griffondor. Prenez un parchemin s'il vous plaît.

Le reste du cours, ils ne touchèrent pas aux télescopes qui leur faisaient de l'œil de l'autre côté, ils passèrent leur temps à prendre des notes sur l'utilisation des instruments d'astronomie, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils observèrent le ciel sans bouger, ils écoutèrent sans broncher.

Mais ce fut le cours que préféra Nina. Le calme. La tranquillité du lieu. La douceur du professeur. Le ciel. Le vent. Les étoiles. La nuit. L'odeur de pin de la forêt.

Quand elle était petite, très petite, elle rêvait tout le temps qu'elle volait. Elle volait, et le vent fouettait son visage, glissait sous ses vêtements, lui caressait la peau, faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait de chaque sensation avec une précision étonnante. Et aujourd'hui, au sommet de cette tour, elle avait envie de sauter. De retrouver cette sensation. C'était comme un besoin. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Troisième Oeil. C'était juste elle. Elle rêvait de tomber, de se laisser tomber. Elle voulait sentir le vent. C'était à la fois étrange et familier.

-Non, vous vous trompez M. MacMillian. L'astronomie est différente de la divination. Connaissez vous l'escalier à double révolution du château Chambort ?

Un grand silence s'ensuivit.

-C'est en France. Le grand savant Moldu, Léonard de Vinci, l'a créé, il y a quelques siècles.

Nina avait déjà entendu parler de ce « De Vinci ». Bien que Moldu, cet homme était un génie, qui avait inventé un tas de machines, dont beaucoup avait été utilisé par des sorciers. Mais il était surtout connu pour son portrait de Mona Lisa, grande enchanteresse de son temps. On racontait que cette dernière c'était prise d'amitié pour l'homme et avait décidé de se faire faire son portrait par lui, à la grande stupéfaction de la communauté sorcière italienne. Quel intérêt, puisque le portrait ne bougera pas, fait ainsi par un Moldu ? Mais elle avait répondu qu'elle s'en fichait, car l'homme avait un réel talent. Et tous les soirs, pendant des semaines, toujours à la même heure, elle allait poser pour lui. Et un jour, le tableau fut terminé et la ville entière, sorciers et Moldus confondus était sous le choc. Le portrait semblait vivant. Les yeux brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel, le sourire semblait s'étirer sans bouger, la poitrine se soulever. Les sorciers accusèrent Lisa d'avoir usé de magie sur une œuvre moldue, chose absolument interdite, mais même sous Veritaserum, elle continua d'affirmer qu'il n'en était rien. Vinci emporta la toile mystérieuse en France, mais jamais elle ne tomba dans l'oubli. La communauté sorcière était loin d'oublier le moldu si doué que son pinceau imitait la magie.

-Cet escalier est particulier. Il est composé de deux escaliers en colimaçon, qui partent du même endroit et mènent au même endroit, mais qui, jamais, ne se touchent.

Elle marqua un silence.

-Il en va de même pour la divination et l'astronomie.

Nina ne prenait pas note. Elle écoutait, captivée. Hermione leva la main :

-Mais Professeure. Les centaures lisent l'avenir dans les étoiles, non ?

Mrs Sinistra eut un sourire énigmatique.

-C'est vrai mon enfant. Mais pour prédire dans le ciel, il faut savoir le lire. C'est ce à quoi vous sert ces cours.

En quittant la Tour, vers une heure du matin, Nina jeta un dernier regard à l'immensité du ciel et à la silhouette fine de Mrs Sinistra qui se découpait en haut de la Tour.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait entendre les étoiles.

* * *

 **Fin chapitre 4**

* * *

 _Notes :_ Salut petit ou grand lecteur ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Le passage avec Severus Rogue n'est point créé de toute pièces, mais entièrement calqué sur le livre, je tiens à le dire ! Quant à toute les références historiques que je fais, elles sont pour la plupart inventées, mais elles s'intègrent bien dans l'univers d'Harry Potter je trouve ! On se retrouve bientôt pour un cours... décoiffant ! Et le retour d'Olivier ;)

* * *

 _N'hésite ABSOLUMENT pas à me laisser un review pour me dire ce que tu en penses, oui, même toi petit guest timide (ça peut AUSSI être négatif, du moment que c'est constructif, nous sommes des gens civilisés), à follow l'histoire pour être prévenu quand un nouveau chapitre sort, à la mettre dans tes favoris si elle te plaît vraiment beaucoup, c'est comme ça qu'une histoire se fait connaître. On dirait un youtuber. Génial._


	5. Où Nina déteste vraiment courir

**Note :** Après plus d'un an d'absence, 2019 m'apporte de nouvelles résolutions, notamment celles d'écrire plus et de finir cette fic, que je n'avais jamais vraiment oublié, et qui a pris le temps de mûrir dans ma tête. Je reviens aujourd'hui (pour de bon) et cette histoire, je compte bien la terminer. Accrochez vos ceintures.

 **Excuses :** Je tiens quand même à vous dire désolée, de vous avoir laisser tomber comme ça... J'ai bientôt 17 ans, ça file vite, et j'ai plein de chose à faire (Parcoursup, le bac toussa toussa). Mais l'écriture reste mon dada, et aussi mon médoc un peu, donc cette fois, promis, je m'enfuis plus. Pardon pour les espoirs déçus, j'espère que ceux qui continue d'attendre la suite seront contents !

 **Warning :** On reste sur un rated K+, mais je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles, il y a un peu de violence type harcèlement, "bullying" dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien méchant.

* * *

 _A l'ombre d'un futur aux yeux violets  
_ Première partie _  
_

 **La Harpe qui jouait toute seule  
** Première année **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Où Nina déteste vraiment courir**

* * *

Après deux semaines de cours, de maux de tête et de rêves étranges (elle se souvenait notamment d'avoir entre-aperçu Hermione avec des dents lui arrivant jusqu'au col de robe, et de la tête de Harry qui flottait au dessus du sol), Nina avait réussi à se faire à l'idée que Griffondor était désormais sa deuxième maison. Les journées étaient longues, mais passionnantes. Elles se finissaient généralement par des maux de tête qui la faisaient s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisée.

Le soir, elle faisait ses devoirs avec Hermione dans la salle commune… même si sa compagnie était bien moins amusante que celle de Harry, voir même celle des jumeaux Weasley. Des jumeaux Weasley, c'était quand même un comble !

Hermione semblait accorder aux études une place principale dans sa vie, ce que, bien sûr, Nina comprenait, pour le nombre de fois où ses parents lui avaient bassiné l'importance de l'école et de bons diplômes. Mais il y avait une différence entre le soin porté au travail et une obsession.

Plus elle la regardait se perdre dans les parchemins, à rester des heures et des heures en Salle Commune, seule à une table, à écrire obstinément, sans relever la tête, et plus elle s'inquiétait. Hermione semblait se refermer sur elle-même et personne n'y prêtait attention. C'était glaçant. Elle savait que les élèves de Griffondor de leur année étaient encore jeunes, et chacun avait leur propres problèmes, mais de là à ignorer une fillette qui dormait à peine la nuit pour écrire, écrire, écrire encore des essais sur la peau de serpent…

Ou alors elle se faisait des idées. Hermione était forte. En tout. Chaque matière la faisait briller (même en potions!), chaque question qu'elle posait était accueillie par un sourire (sauf peut-être pour Rogue, qui se contentait au mieux d'un regard surpris), elle était la fierté de McGonagall.

Oui, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées…. Mais le sentiments désagréable persistait. Elle essayait donc de passer plus de temps avec elle, mais souvent, les rires de Potter ou les ronflements de Weasley lui donnaient trop envie et elle trouvait une excuse, qu'elle savait pathétique, pour s'éclipser.

Elle se sentait mal en fait. Mais, entre ses maux de tête, ses passages à l'infirmerie tous les deux jours, le secret qu'elle devait porter seule, les devoirs et les cours, elle manquait d'imagination concernant les solutions à apporter à Hermione.

Ce matin, cependant, elles descendirent ensembles à la Grande Salle en discutant. Aujourd'hui se déroulait le cours que Nina (et bon nombre d'élèves de première année) attendait avec le plus d'impatience : le cours de vol.

Par chance, il faisait beau et l'humeur de Nina s'en trouva sensiblement amélioré, à l'inverse de celle d'Hermione :

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta la brunette pour la 6e fois, pourquoi tout le monde est si excité ! C'est terriblement dangereux, suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter ?

-Oui Hermione, tu es la seule, répondit Nina en croquant dans son toast. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, ça sera drôle !

-Non non on, ça n'a rien de drôle Nina ! Voler dans les airs, sans sécurité alors que...

-Hermione ! Tout va bien se passer, je te l'assure.

-Oui, oui tu as raison, il faut rationaliser. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer.

Elle respira à fond, tentant de se calmer. Du coin de l'oeil, Nina remarqua le roulement des yeux de Weasley, qui paraissait exaspéré. Neville Londubat, le garçon au crapaud arriva à la table du petit déjeuner, blanc comme un linge :

-Ça ne va pas Neville ? Demanda Harry.

Le garçon haussa les épaules :

-Le cours de vol m'impressionne un peu...

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion :

-Tout va bien se passer ! Je crois... J'ai lu un livre sur le Quidditch et...

-Tu sais monter sur un balai maintenant grâce à ce bouquin ? Demanda Weasley d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Hermione eut l'air offensée :

-Non, mais toi, tu savais qu'il existait plus de 300 fautes possibles durant un match de Quidditch ?

-Non et honnêtement, ce n'est pas la partie qui m'intéresse le plus...

Hermione haussa les épaules, agacée, mais continua sur sa lancée :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai appris que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut surtout pas lâcher le balai !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Neville, buvant ses paroles.

-Oui ! Jamais, jamais !

Nina n'était pas sûre qu'il était utile de lire pour apprendre à voler, mais avant qu'elle n'en fasse la réflexion à Hermione, le courrier arriva dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Depuis le début de l'année elle n'avait pas encore reçu quelconque courrier de la part de ses parents, mais il n'y avait lieu de s'inquiéter. Ses parents ne faisaient que peu confiance au service postale sorcier.

« Il suffit d'un sort Nina. D'un seul. Et paf, voilà un hibou à terre et ton courrier lu par n'importe qui. » disait Andrew avec un air sombre.

C'était comme un non-dit qui flottait dans l'air , mais Nina le savait quand même : son père se souvenait, d'un souvenir flou et brumeux, l'abattage de hiboux lors du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbre.

Mais personne n'avait le droit d'en parler. Jamais.

Toutefois aujourd'hui, dans un bruissement d'ailes feutré, l'élégante chouette effraie immaculée de sa mère se percha sur le dossier de sa chaise. Distraitement, Nina lui décrocha la lettre du bec et la nourrit d'un petit bout de pancake.

La lettre était faite de parchemin lourd et jaune, le préférée de sa mère, et sur le devant, son nom était marqué à l'encre violette, de son inimitable calligraphie.

-Merci Eris.

La chouette frotta sa tête blanche contre son épaule et s'envola silencieusement. Nina ferma les yeux et ouvrit la lettre :

 _De vert ou de rouge, tu restes ma violette préférée._

 _Te amo._

L'humeur de Nina augmenta considérablement. A travers les courbes des lettres, elle voyait le visage de sa mère, nerveux et souriant. Elle voyait la main de son père posé sur son épaule, elle voyait le bureau plongé dans une douce pénombre, elle les voyait donner l'enveloppe à Eris, enlacés. Elle pressa la lettre contre sa poitrine.

Enfin, elle se sentait à la maison.

-C'est un Rapeltout ! S'écria Neville à côté d'elle.

Il venait de recevoir, de sa grand-mère, devina-t-elle, un petit objet rond et sphérique. Si Nina en avait déjà entendu parler, il était évident qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Nina n'oubliait rien, jamais. Elle ricana doucement lorsque, alors qu'il expliquait aux autres le principe de l'artefact, une fumée rouge s'élevait doucement dans la sphère. Hermione fixait la boule d'un air fasciné et se pencha vers elle :

-Ça marche comment ? Ça lit dans tes pensées, mais comment c'est possible vu que tu as oublié et...

Nina releva la tête brusquement, la coupant sans le vouloir dans ses propos. Mais elle avait senti quelques chose. Une présence négative arrivait et... soudain, Draco Malefoy fut à leur table et se saisissait du Rapeltout de Neville. Hermione lança un drôle de regard à Nina, puis se détourna car d'un bond, Harry et Weasley s'était levé en même temps pour faireface à Malefoy.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de posséder le Troisième Oeil pour comprendre que les deux garçons étaient plus que prêts à en découdre avc le Serpentard. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, mais McGonagall apparut presque aussitôt, mettant fin au combat de coq qui avait failli s'ensuivre.

La tête de Nina se mit à lui faire mal. Il était tôt, trop tôt pour ce genre d'attitude où les ondes négatives émanant de ses camarades lui empoisonnaient l'air. Dans les tréfonds de sa robe, elle saisit sa petite fiole et en versa dans son jus d'orange. Sentant des yeux sur elle, elle releva la tête. Hermione la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

Elle refusa que les doutes ne lui envahissent l'esprit, ouvrant la porte aux visions, pressentiments et autres, aussi but-elle le jus d'orange d'un trait et se leva.

-On a sortilèges, vous venez ?

* * *

L'après-midi arriva enfin, et avec lui la leçon de vol. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel clair, et une légère brise agitait la cîme des arbres de la Forêt Interdite au loin.

Ses frères lui avait déjà parlé de la professeur, Mme Bibine, une grande femme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux jaunes, qui parlait d'une voix sèche et puissante. Dans leurs récits, les cours de vol s'annonçaient bien souvent décevants à cause de sa rigidité d'acier.

« Ne volez pas trop hauts ! » « Redescendez ! » « Faites ci, faites ça ! »

-On ne peut même pas volez comme on le souhaite ! C'est une vraie casse-joie celle-là ! Se plaignait Caïn.

Ils avaient quitté le cours de vol en troisième année, au profit de l'arithmancie, mais ne perdaient pas une occasion de s'envoler dès qu'ils le pouvaient, frôler les nuages et poursuivre les oiseaux.

Mais Nina ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir surexcitée. Sa première leçon de vol ! Bien sûr, elle avait déjà volé sur un balai, mais la dernière fois remontait à cet été, et elle n'avait pas le droit de monter à plus de quelques cm du sol. Camille était intraitable.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Mettez vous chacun devant un balai. Allez dépêchez-vous !

Nina se plaça près du balai le plus proche d'elle. Le manche en était un peu délavé et les épis un peu cassés, mais dans l'ensemble il était en plutôt bon état. En tout cas, en meilleur état que celui d'Harry Potter.

-Tendez la main droit au-dessus du balai, et dites « Debout ! »

Nina prit une respiration. Les balais étaient des objets particuliers. Il fallait les désirer, ne pas les craindre. C'étaient des relations presque professionnelles qui s'installaient entre les sorciers et leurs balais personnels, un travail en duo pour ne pas tomber.

Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et fit un effort pour que sa voix sorte de sa gorge claire et distincte :

-Debout !

Le balai ne lui sauta pas dans la main, s'éleva de quelques centimètres, puis retomba mollement. Nina se sentit vexée. Le balai de Harry Potter lui avait sauté dans la main immédiatement ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, qui se trouvait dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle lui rendit son regard et articula « Ça marche pas ! » du bout des lèvres.

-Pour ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, encore une fois ! N'oubliez pas, une fois sur votre balai, vous êtes le maître à bord, alors parlez comme un commandant !

Nina reprit une respiration et...

Cette fois, le balai lui bondit en main. Le bois était chaud sous ses doigts, lisse des années d'usage. Hermione essaya encore, puis encore une fois. L'agacement commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Nina se glissa à son côté :

-Ne t'énerves pas.

-Mais ça ne fonctionne pas ! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-Calme toi. Parle le lui, calmement et fermement. Tu es le chef, mais c'est lui qui te portes. Tu dois lui faire confiance, autrement il refusera de collaborer.

Hermione la fixa un instant, se re-concentra sur son balai.

-Debout, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Le balai se redressa doucement et vint se nicher lentement dans la paume d'Hermione, qui se tourna vers Nina, les yeux brillants :

-Merci !

-Maintenant, enfourchez vos balais. Tenez le de la main gauche si vous êtes gaucher, oui comme ça jeune homme, et enfourchez le, tout en gardant un pied au sol. Ne sautez jamais sur vos balais ! Mme Pomfresh en a plus qu'assez de soigner vos entrejambes douloureuses.

Nina et Hermione pouffèrent, et se positionnèrent somme toute assez correctement. Puis vint l'heure de s'élever dans les airs. Hermione se tourna vers Nina :

-J'ai peur Nina...

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un ou deux mètres. Et puis, le balai te porte. Tout va bien se passer.

Nina se sentait grisée. Un ou deux mètres ! Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Merlin qu'elle en avait envie ! Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le signal de Mme Bibine, elle voulait pousser sur le sol et s'envoler, loin, encore plus haut que les arbres.

-Trois, deux...

Nina sentit une onde de nervosité la traverser, ce qui était étrange, car elle n'avait absolument pas peur. Puis elle se rendit compte que ça ne venait pas d'elle.

Longdubat était si nerveux qu'il frappa le sol bien avant le coup de sifflet, s'envolant comme un boulet de canon dans les airs.

-Redescend mon garçon ! Cria Mme Bibine.

Mais évidemment, il ne redescendit pas. Dans sa tête, Nina entendit un horrible craquement et comprit ce qui était sur le point de se produire :

-Attention, Madame ! Elle ne pût s'empêcher de crier.

Neville, blanc comme un linge, glissa de son balai et s'écrasa par terre. Poignet cassé, devina aussitôt la jeune sorcière. Toute la classe se précipita à ses côtés et Mme Bibine poussa sans ménagement Seamus Finnigan qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Avec précautions, elle souleva le garçon joufflu et aboya aux autres que pendant qu'elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas bouger.

De frustration, Nina faillit jeter son balai sur le sol. Sombre idiot !

-Pauvre Neville, murmura Hermione à ses côtés. J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre.

-A cause de lui, le cours est annulé !

-Ce n'est pas si grave Nina. Il y aura d'autres...

Elle fut interrompu par un ricanement :

-Vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ?

C'était Draco Malefoy, qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un bon nombre des Serpentard éclata de rire à sa remarque.

-Tais-toi Malefoy, intima Parvati Patil.

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

Des ondes de plus en plus négatives empoisonnaient l'air, et la tête de Nina commençait à devenir lourde. Parvati s'apprêtait à répondre à Parkinson sur un ton vénéneux, quand Malefoy se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé :

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a donné, dit-il en ramassant le Rapeltout dans l'herbe.

-Donne moi ça Malefoy.

Harry avait parlé d'une voix très calme, surprenant tout le monde. La classe se tut, tendue dans l'attente de l'affrontement entre les deux garçons. Les yeux verts de Potter étaient plein de ce qui ressemblait à une haine enfantine, et pourtant si brûlante, et le rictus de Malefoy était mauvais, froid comme celui d'un bébé serpent.

-Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple.

-Donne ça !

Nina regarda Malefoy enfourcher son balai d'un mouvement fluide et s'élever dans les airs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'envier un peu. Elle aussi voulait s'envoler, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et voir le château depuis en haut !

Harry s'empara à son tour de son balai mais Hermione lui saisit le poignet :

-Non ! Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis !

Il ne l'écouta pas et bientôt, il s'envolait au même niveau que Malefoy. Hermione revint près de Nina :

-Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais ?

-Parce que tu as raison et que ça agace tout le monde, répondit Nina d'un ton morne, les yeux fixés sur Potter et Malefoy. Elle ne vit pas le regard heurté que son amie lui adressa.

Potter volait plutôt bien, pour un sorcier élevé chez des Moldus, et il n'était visiblement pas effrayé par la hauteur : quelques filles poussèrent des hurlements stridents en le voyant tirer sur son manche pour gagner quelques mètres encore.

Les deux garçons se crièrent des choses inaudibles d'en bas et soudain, Malefoy fit un grand geste avec le bras, et Potter fonça presque aussitôt vers le sol. Toute la classe se mit à hurler :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! Cria Hermione !

Nina savait bien se qui était en train de se passer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à son amie, Potter arrivait tout près du sol, se redressait miraculeusement, en tenant serré dans sa main, le Rapeltout de Neville.

-Quel voleur exceptionnel... murmura-t-elle alors que tous les Griffondors l'acclamaient à grands cris (sauf Hermione). Elle sentait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire, ou comment. Il se tenait debout sur l'herbe, les jambes tremblantes, le Rapeltout dans la main. Il le fixait comme transcendé par la fumée rouge qui s'élevait dans la petite sphère.

Mais qu'avait-il oublié ?

Nina sentit une présence menaçante arriver à toute allure par le sud du terrain. Elle se tourna vers son origine, une dizaine de seconde avant que l'entièreté de la classe sursaute au son de la voix de McGonagall :

-HARRY POTTER !

Leur directrice déboulait sur le terrain, ses jupes relevées dans son poings serré, une rougeur aux pomettes.

C'était ça qu'il avait oublié, comprit Nina en voyant son camarade pâlir.

-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...

Le choc faisait perdre ses mots à la professeure, qui agitait les mains d'un air impuissant. Nina et les autres élèves regardait la scène en silence, accrochés à leurs balais. Hermione tenait la manche de Nina avec des doigts tremblants. En se retournant, elle vit que Malefoy était discrètement descendu des airs, et regardait Potter se recroqueviller devant sa directrice avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux pâles.

-Comment avez-vous pu oser ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou !

Weasley tenta d'intervenir pour défendre Harry, mais McGonagall le fit taire sèchement. Nina résista à l'envie de parler à son tour. Hermione était vraiment tendue, elle le sentait, et elle passa un bras autour du sien pour la rassurer.

-Venez avec moi Potter.

La professeure s'éloigna avec le jeune élève. Hermione se couvrit le visage des mains :

-Ah non, mais quel idiot !

Nina posa sa main sur son épaule en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Merlin n'aurait-il pu lui donner un peu de savoir sur les questions de l'amitié, plutôt qu'un pouvoir interdit ?

La vérité était, Nina n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Pas d'amis véritables à vrai dire. Des enfants ici là, qui n'étaient pas rebutés par ses yeux et ses lunettes et son silence, et tout le reste, acceptaient d'être ses partenaires de jeu pour un après-midi, mais bien souvent, rentraient vite chez eux dès que le ciel se teintait d'orange, sans un regard d'au-revoir pour la petite fille étrange qui savait quand la pluie allait tomber.

Elle n'avait pas réellement espéré que Poudlard soit bien différent, et pourtant, ça l'était. Dans les couloirs, des yeux verts ravissaient l'attention des ragots, et les cicatrices étaient plus au goût des potins que les petites filles silencieuses. Ici, personne ne savait son secret. Elle était à l'abri.

-Il va nous faire perdre des points !

-Tu es sérieuse là ? Il pourrait se faire sévèrement punir et toi tu t'inquiètes pour des points ?

Nina revint à la réalité présente en entendant Weasley et Hermione se disputer :

-Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais...

-Tu es vraiment une horrible personne toi !

Hermione se tût, les yeux écarquillés. Nina ressentit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre les mots de Weasley. Elle sentait, savait qu'il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais son manque de considération et d'empathie l'estomaquait. Une furieuse envie de lui jeter un mauvais sort lui tordit les tripes.

-Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Griffondors on dirait ! S'exclama une voix malicieuse.

C'était Malefoy, qui s'était approché, encadré de ses deux gorilles.

-Laisse nous tranquilles Malefoy ! Répondit Weasley d'un ton furieux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre ta scène de ménage avec ta copine.

Weasley rougit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Tu as regretter d'avoir dit ça Mal...

-Ça suffit !

Les mots s'étaient échappés tous seuls de la bouche de Nina. Par Merlin, elle s'était pourtant juré de n'intervenir dans aucune histoire ! Mais la voilà qui voulait faire cesser un combat par la seule force de sa voix, qui n'était pourtant pas bien plus qu'un tout petit pépiement. Elle voulait se taper le front, mais un regard dans la direction d'Hermione l'encouragea à continuer : elle avait les yeux très rouges, et son nez commençait à couler.

-Ça suffit, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Tu te penses plus haute que nous Flintey ? l'agressa Malefoy. Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres ?

-C'est toi qui ne penses pas Malefoy. Laisse Weasley et Hermione tranquilles.

-Sinon quoi ?

Elle le fixa, ses yeux violets soutenant ceux gris du jeune garçon, qui perdit contenance un instant. D'un geste sournois, il sortit sa baguette et avant que Nina n'écoute son instinct et ne puisse réagir, il fit envoler ses lunettes d'un petit coup de baguette. Elle les regarda tomber dans l'herbe comme au ralenti. Hermione plaqua les mains contre sa bouche, choquée. La voix de Malefoy lui parvint comme à travers un coussin.

-On fait moins la maligne maintenant ?

Nina était nue. Seule. Sa protection était partie.

Elle perdit le contrôle de son Troisième Oeil. Il lui échappa comme un filet de fumée, se tortilla jusqu'aux plus grands secrets de Malfoy, dans un désir malsain de savoir pour faire mal, pour frapper aux souvenirs les plus honteux. Elle avait mal, si mal à la tête, et les images défilaient, défilaient...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reculé d'un pas, ce que Malefoy avait pris comme un signe de faiblesse. Il la dominait avec un rictus mauvais :

-Tu vois ? Tu ne sers à rien ! Hors de mon chemin maintenant Griffondor.

Pourquoi devait-elle retenir son pouvoir ? Pourquoi devait-elle chercher à protéger ce garçon alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'humilier ? Quand elle pensait l'avoir trouvé sympathique au premier abord ! La vision d'un Draco de 5 ans se curant le nez la faisait rire méchamment à l'intérieur d'elle. Toute ardente de vengeance et pleine de ressenti, elle lança les tentacules de son pouvoir à l'assaut de son futur.

Il la poussa alors brusquement à l'épaule, et elle tomba les fesses par terre, d'un coup. Désorientée, tous ses sens se tournèrent vers le ciel et elle se fit soudain assaillir par des visions terrifiantes du ciel et de plus loin encore. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit la tête dans ses mains, se réfugiant dans le noir.

Elle sentit une petite main sur son épaule. C'était Hermione :

-Nina ! Nina, ça va ?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans ses lunettes !

-Mes...mes lunettes...

-Tiens.

Elle les saisit à l'aveuglette et releva la tête, nauséeuse. Les Griffondors se tenaient autour d'elle, l'air inquiets. Weasley lui avait tendu ses lunettes et Hermione était accroupie près d'elle, sa masse de cheveux bruns lui cachant la classe de Serpentards qui s'étaient réunis de l'autre côté du terrain.

-Oh mon Dieu, Nina ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Nina ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide, la tête tambourinante, cherchant frénétiquement dans la poche de sa robe la potion que Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné. La sensation rassurante de l'armature de ses lunettes sur le nez ne suffisait pas à la calmer.

-Nina... Nina tu saignes...

Elle saignait ? Où ? Elle ne sentait rien.

Hermione leva un doigt hésitant, pointant son visage :

-Ton nez, il saigne.

Nina se passa une main sur le visage, et sentit une matière visqueuse et collante s'accrocher à ses doigts.

« Oh non ».

* * *

Weasley et Hermione l'emmenèrent à la salle commune, malgré ses protestations : elle allait bien ! Mais ils ne voulurent rien n'entendre.

Assise confortablement dans un large fauteuil, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains et Pluton sur les genoux, elle fixait les flammes d'un air absent tandis qu'Hermione grattait de sa plume un parchemin qui n'était pas à rendre avant deux semaines. Weasley apprenait les échecs à Dean Thomas.

Nina trouvait les échecs moldus ridicules : quel intérêt si les pièces ne sont pas doués d'une vie propre ? Cela devait être d'un ennui mortel.

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit que c'était un jeu de patience.

-Tu as fini tes devoirs pour demain ?

-En fait oui. Ils sont dans mon sac.

-Tu as trouvé quoi comme exemple d'engrais magiques ?

-Pas beaucoup j'avoue.

-J'en ai trouvé 23, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit suffisant pour le professeure Chourave...

Nina soupira :

-C'est amplement suffisant Hermione.

Sa camarade rougit un peu. Il y eut un moment de silence : le feu crépitait toujours, mais la plume d'Hermione n'effleurait plus le papier. Comme Nina, cette-dernière regardait les flammes, pensive.

-Merci Nina.

Elle se tourna vers elle. Le feu projetait des ombres rouges sur ses boucles, et à ce moment précis, Nina trouva qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à une sorcière. Une sorcière du feu.

-Merci d'être intervenue je veux dire. C'était vraiment très courageux de ta part.

« Courageux » pensa Nina. Peut-être oui. N'était-elle pas à Griffondor après tout ? Mais elle ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était arrivé c'est tout.

Et puis une fois encore, le contrôle de son pouvoir lui avait échappé. Elle l'avait senti cette fois, les paroles de Dumbledore toujours comme un écho, résonnant dans sa tête. Le Troisième Oeil lui échappait, agissait de son propre chef, comme un animal sauvage. Sans ses lunettes, elle n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Tellement indigne.

Elle n'était pas capable de le contenir. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise moelleuse du fauteuil et enleva sa longue blouse noire :

-Je vais faire un tour. On se voit pour le dîner ?

Hermione ouvrit des grands yeux, l'air surprise :

-Euh oui, bien sûr, mais où...

Nina était déjà partie, Pluton sur ses talons. Ce ne fut que dans le couloir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux remerciements de son amie.

« Quelle idiote je fais ! ».

Elle fut tentée de revenir sur ses pas, mais quand elle se retourna, la Grosse Dame avait quitté son tableau. La frustration la fit serrer les poings, et elle s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas rapide et agacé.

L'air froid la faisait frisonner, mais elle continua d'avancer. Elle se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Là, des élèves profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil. Dans un coin, un sixième année faisait voler dans les airs un bateau en papier pour impressionner sa petite-amie. Là, un groupe de troisième année révisaient sur un banc.

Elle longea la cour en passant sous les arcades et alla s'asseoir sur un rebord de pierre. Pluton vint se lover sur ses genoux, ronronnant paisiblement. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, elle poussa un profond soupir en le caressant distraitement.

Elle avait envie de rester là, malgré le froid, à regarder le ciel virer du bleu au rose, à l'orange, au rouge, au violet et au noir. Elle voulait voir les étoiles.

Elle savait exactement à quelle heure le soleil disparaîtrait derrière l'horizon, elle savait que le bateau du sixième année allait se prendre dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie, elle savait que McGonagall n'était pas réellement fâchée contre Harry.

Mais elle ne savait pas contrôler son pouvoir. Ça lui donnait envie de hurler. C'était injuste. Une force de la nature et de la magie avait jugé bon de la doter d'un don extraordinaire, mais pas du savoir pour l'utiliser.

-Salut Nina !

-Salut Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatiguée. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas surprise. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait senti venir depuis l'autre couloir.

Il était accompagné d'Olivier Dubois, le grand garçon aux larges épaules auquel Nina avait adressé la parole quelques fois depuis le début de l'année. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait encore plus petite et menue que d'habitude à côté de lui, et ce soir-là, ça ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur.

-Salut Nina ! Dit Olivier avec un signe de la main.

Elle ne répondit pas, sourit à peine. Pluton remua le museau et planta ses griffes dans sa cuisse.

-Tu ne devineras jamais Nina !

Harry avait l'air très excité. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Surprend moi, ricana-t-elle.

-Je vais devenir le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffindor !

Et encore une fois, elle dû feindre la surprise :

-Oh vraiment ? Tu n'es pas trop jeune ?

Son jeu d'acteur avait dû se rouiller avec la fatigue et la lassitude, car le sourire d'Harry se fana quelque peu. Ce fut Dubois qui répondit à sa place :

-Il est le plus jeune depuis un siècle au moins ! Mais ça ne fait que témoigner de son talent !

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un excitement mal contenu, et Nina dû se rappeler de sourire.

-C'est super Harry. Je suis fière de toi, et je suis sûre que les autres vont être très contents.

-J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Ron !

Elle hocha la tête, peu sûre de quoi dire ensuite.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Tu viens avec nous à la Grande Salle ? Demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça et se leva de son banc froid, Pluton dans ses bras. Le ciel était maintenant entièrement violet sombre, mais les étoiles n'étaient pas encore là. Elle remettrait la méditation à plus tard.

Même debout, elle devait à peine arriver au coude de Dubois et elle se surpris à se demander quand sa croissance viendrait-elle. Mais sitôt cette pensée lui avait traversé la tête qu'elle se força à la repousser, à l'oublier. Et si par inadvertance elle se voyait elle, plus vieille ? Elle n'avait pas le droit : son psychomage lui répétait bien assez :

« C'est une chose de protéger les autres en évitant leur futur Nina. Mais c'est toi que tu dois protéger avant tout. Connaître son propre avenir comme tu en es capable est terriblement dangereux. Ne le fais jamais. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry se dirigea directement vers le coin de table où était assis Ron. Nina s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hermione quand Dubois la saisit par le bras. Elle fit volte-face, et fixa sans rien dire les loigts doigts qui enserraient son avant-bras. Il la lâcha en bredouilla une excuse bidon, puis, s'adressa à elle les yeux dans les yeux :

-Écoute euh... J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy t'avait donné un coup de poing et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, c'est tout...

Nina haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'un cinquième année s'intéresse à son cas.

-Il ne m'a pas donné de coup de poing.

Il eut l'air surpris.

-Il ne m'a pas touché. Je saigne souvent du nez c'est tout.

-Et bah s'il recommence, n'hésite pas d'accord ? Toi ou tes amis.

Il lui sourit et alla rejoindre ses amis. Nina haussa les épaules. Qu'il fasse comme bon lui semblait, elle devait parler à Hermione.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle quand elle se fut assise à côté d'elle, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et la Grosse Dame...

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit son amie. Malefoy a vraiment été affreux avec toi et... enfin je comprends que tu puisses avoir envie d'être seule.

-Il a été horrible avec toi aussi.

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Tant que je suis meilleure que lui en potions...

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Nina laissa échapper un petit rire sincère.

-J'ai vu que tu étais avec Harry ! Alors, qu'est ce que le professeure lui a dit ?

-A vrai dire, elle ne l'a même pas disputé. Elle lui a au contraire proposé...

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, un désagréable sentiment lui chatouilla la nuque, et elle se retourna pour voir Draco Malfoy et ses amis Crabb et Goyle se diriger droit sur la table Griffondor.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent à leur vue :

-Oh non, ça, ça veut dire encore plus de problèmes...

Les jeunes Serpentards s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Weasley et Harry et des éclats de conversations atteignirent les oreilles des sorcières :

-...quand tu veux, disait Malefoy. Cette nuit si ça te convient . Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?

Nina voulut hurler de rire. Un duel de sorciers ? C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu ! Les duels étaient des choses sérieuses, entre des sorciers adultes, mais surtout, parfaitement désuètes.

Il était monnaie courante jusque dans les années 1900 que les sorciers Occidentaux se fixent des duels à la mort, souvent pour régler un litige qu'ils ne pouvaient porter en Cour de Justice Magique, encore très vacillante à l'époque : mari trompé, parieur endetté... Mais ils s'étaient raréfiés de plus en plus avec le perfectionnement du système judiciaire sorcier, jusqu'à presque disparaître. Aujourd'hui, c'était un sport prisé des classes populaires, et Alexandre avait presque pleuré lorsque leur père avait refusé de les emmener au tournoi officiel de duels du Bronx, à New-York il y a quelques années.

Alors un duel de sorcier entre des enfants de 11 ans, s'il vous plaît ! Que feraient-ils, à part se lancer quelques étincelles ?

Ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de rire, c'était la tête d'Hermione, où l'inquiétude se mêlait à un agacement presque comique.

-Ne t'en fais Hermione, ils ne risquent rien.

-Ça n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète !

Elle se tourna vers Potter et Weasley :

-Excusez-moi.

Ils levèrent la tête vers elle et Weasley marmonna dans sa barbe.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous vous disiez avec Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Vous avez pensé aux points que vous ferez perdre aux Griffondors si jamais vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez forcément pris. C'est vraiment très égoïste de votre part.

Nina haussa les deux sourcils en buvant une gorgée d'eau, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle.

-Et ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, répliqua Harry.

-Bonne soirée, ajouta Ron.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et quittèrent la table. Hermione ne retourna vers Nina, l'air outré et un peu blessé :

-Je n'y crois pas ! C'est toute la maison qui est punie pour leurs bêtises !

-Ils ne se feront peut-être pas attraper...

-On en sait rien.

« Je pourrais savoir moi... » pensa Nina. Mais non. Elle devait penser à autre chose, laisser son Troisième Œil en dehors de tout ça. Elle empêcha Pluton se sortir de dessous la table. Les chats n'étaient pas admis dans la Grande Salle aux heures du repas.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Hermione, c'est pas mes affaires. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Nina rebut une gorgée d'eau, dubitative.

* * *

-Je croyais que c'était pas tes affaires ?

-Oh, ça va !

Nina soupira. Dans le noir de la Salle Commune, elles attendaient que Harry et Weasley sortent de leur dortoir pour aller à leur rendez-vous. Nina avait froid et sentait la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez. Chaque minute qui passait la rapprochait de planter Hermione là et d'aller se coucher.

-Les voilà ! chuchota-t-elle soudain.

-Oui j'ai vu...

Les deux garçons se faufilaient à l'aveuglette entre les fauteuils. Hermione alluma sa lampe et s'avança. Nina avait envie de se taper le front avec la main.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Harry.

Weasley et Potter se retournèrent vers elle, pris par surprise. Harry paraissait plus surpris qu'agacé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Weasley :

-Retourne te coucher !

-J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

Les garçons l'ignorèrent et passèrent le portrait. Hermione laissa échapper un sifflement exaspéré et les suivit. Nina hésita : elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son amie seule ! Elle finit par la suivre à contre-coeur :

-Hermione ! C'est une mauvaise idée !

Elle les rejoint dans le couloir. Hermione était toujours en train de lecturer ses camarades.

-Hermione, tant pis pour eux... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Elle remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Demain, quand vous serez dans le train parce qu'on vous aura renvoyés, vous vous souviendrez de ce que je vous ai dit. Vous êtes vraiment des...

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux ronds d'horreur.

La Grosse Dame était partie.

Nina avait envie de dormir.

Cette nuit s'annonçait très mal. Heureusement, elle avait bu un peu de la potion de Mme Pomfresh après son altercation avec Malefoy. Sa tête ne lui faisait (pour l'instant) aucune misère, mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en ces trois là. Elle refusait catégoriquement de jeter un œil à ce qui les attendait, mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais : mieux aurait valu aller se recoucher.

-On vient avec vous, entendit-elle Hermione dire.

-Certainement pas.

Weasley et elle se chamaillèrent, et Harry et Nina échangèrent un regard fatigué, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger, très léger bruit, comme un pincement de ses sens, vienne titiller Nina. Elle se tourna pour en chercher l'origine et Harry leva sa lampe :

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, dit-il sèchement aux deux autres. On a entendu quelque chose.

Nina baissa les yeux. C'était Neville Londubat, allongé sur le sol en chien de fusil, contre le mur d'en face.

-Mais c'est pas possible...murmura-t-elle.

Il avait oublié le mot de passe ce gros lourdaud ! Elle décida de ne rien dire, et se cacha un peu derrière Hermione et sa masse de cheveux. Les trois autres lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là et Nina voyait l'heure tourner. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas juste se rendre à ce duel ridicule et en finir avec toute cette histoire pour pouvoir enfin aller se recoucher ?

Finalement, ils se mirent tous les cinq en route à travers les couloirs sombres. Nina savait qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle mène la marche, puisqu'elle pouvait deviner si quelqu'un venait vers eux, mais elle devait s'entraîner à garder son Troisième Œil à la frontière de son esprit.

Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle des trophées, elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Finalement, alors qu'ils entraient dans ladite salle, elle comprit. Malfoy ne viendrait pas. C'était un piège. Il fallait s'enfuir !

-Euh...commença-t-elle, mais sa voix était trop basse pour interpeller quiconque.

-Il est en retard, commenta Weasley. Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé.

Et soudain, la voix de Rusard résonna dans le couloir voisin. Une peur panique s'empara des enfants. Nina fut la première à réagir : sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte du fond sans bruit, et marcha le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible dans la direction opposé à Rusard. Elle sentit que les autres la suivaient, mais... Traversé par une panique encore plus grande que la sienne, Nina s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna :

-Neville calme-to...

Il était trop tard. Le garçon avait perdu le sens des mesures. Il se mit à courir, renversa une armure dans un boucan épouvantable. Nina n'attendit pas l'injection de Potter pour se mettre à courir à toute jambes. Elle et Potter prirent la tête du groupe et s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle laissait son instinct prendre le contrôle, tourna à gauche, à droite, monta deux escaliers...

Soudain, ils étaient devant les salles d'enchantements, hors d'haleine. Nina n'était pas une grande fan de la course à pied et elle sentait actuellement ses poumons brûler et ses jambes fondre. Plus jamais.

Le sang battait tellement fort à ses oreilles qu'elle ne prêta pas attention aux jérémiades d'Hermione. Le temps qu'elle retrouve son souffle, les autres étaient déjà en route pour retrouver leur chemin vers la Salle commune.

-Non pas par là !

Trop tard (encore!). Peeves l'esprit frappeur apparut devant eux avec l'air absolument enchanté de les voir là.

-Oh c'est pas vrai...grinça Nina entre ses dents.

-Fiche le camp ! Grogna Weasley.

« Mais quel idiot ! »

Et de Peeves de hurler, et d'eux de courir à nouveau. Nina avait la tête qui tournait. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle n'écouterait Hermione l'entraîner dans ses aventures insupportables. Elle détestait courir.

Ils furent forcé de s'arrêter, car le couloir se terminait sur une porte verrouillée. En plus de la fatigue et de la douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, Nina sentit la panique se soulever à nouveau en elle.

Mais quand Hermione sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la serrure d'un sort habile, tout disparut pour laisser place à un sentiment plus profond, qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle connaissait cet endroit. D'où ? Elle ne savait plus. Weasley dut la tirer par la manche pour qu'elle se mette derrière la porte. Et elle se figea d'horreur.

C'était vraiment la pire des nuits. Elle était partagée entre le choc, l'horreur et cette étrange sensation de déjà-vu, qui l'empêchait de paniquer complètement.

-Harry ? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder l'altercation entre Rusard et Peeves dans le couloir.

-Harry ? Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde donc.

La panique de Neville lui parvenait par vagues nauséabondes et elle s'accrocha à son déjà-vu rassurant pour ne pas se laisser infecter par sa peur.

Finalement, Harry, Weasley et Hermione se retournèrent et se figèrent.

-Je crois qu'on a un petit problème, conclut Nina d'un ton étonnement posé.

L'énorme chien à trois têtes était toujours en train de les évaluer du regard, mais plus les secondes défilaient, plus il se rapprochait du moment où il les rangerait dans la case « ennemis » et alors...

Parfois, lire l'avenir n'était pas du tout attrayant.

Sans un mot, Harry ouvrit la porte et le petit groupe sortit à reculons, avant de claquer la porte et de se remettre à courir à une vitesse que la peur décuplait.

Par un hasard miraculeux, ils finirent par retrouver le chemin de leur salle commune. Pantelants, en sueur et morts de trouille, ils ignorèrent la Grosse Dame et ils pénétrèrent le passage en se bousculant.

Debout, seuls dans la pièce surchauffée, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Neville était blanc comme un linge et Hermione ne semblait plus pouvoir exprimer une émotion autre que le choc. Chaque respiration s'arrachait de la poitrine de Nina avec un râle de douleur. Potter et Weasley se tenait la main sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice c'est bien celui-là !

La remarque (plutôt drôle, trouvait Nina) sortit Hermione de son état léthargique :

-Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

-Il était par terre non ? Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

-Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe ! On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

Les paroles d'Hermione ramenèrent le sentiment étrange de déjà-vu dans l'esprit de Nina. Pourquoi cette salle lui était si familière ? Et que cachait-elle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Hermione lui avait saisi la main et se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier :

-J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas, on va se coucher.

Et elle tira Nina avec elle jusqu'au dortoir. Une fois en haut, Nina la laissa aller se coucher, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, songeuse. L'école avait un secret, et si quelqu'un pouvait le mettre à découvert, c'était elle. Elle n'avait qu'à le vouloir.

Mais n'avait-elle pas promis ? Promis d'essayer de les contrôler ?

Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans le ciel écossais. Elle décida que c'était un bonne exercice pour s'entraîner à contrôler son pouvoir que de s'empêcher de penser à un secret. Elle avait ses lunettes pour la protéger. Puis, après tout, c'était plus facile si elle ne retournait pas au deuxième étage, et elle venait de se découvrir une aversion pour les chiens, alors ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver.

C'était décidément la dernière fois qu'elle s'acoquinait avec Potter et Weasley.

* * *

Toutefois, cette nuit-là, ses rêves lui apprirent que la harpe jouait toute seule au deuxième étage et dans un grincement sourd, la trappe s'ouvrit sur une obscurité d'encre.

* * *

 **Fin chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Notes : C'est le grand retour ! Avant que tu partes, laisse une review, dis moi ce que tu en as pensé, ce à quoi tu t'attends pour la suite, si tu as envie de me frapper... Bref. Fais également un tour sur mon profil si tu aimes les crack fic, les Avengers, Star Wars ou Game of Throne. On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. xoxo_


End file.
